Sing it! Squloid
by ArisuAlice
Summary: "Aku hanya sekedar android buangan..." lirih Squalo. "Kau bicara apa? Kau itu manusia!" bentak Xanxus sambil menguncangkan tubuh android itu. chapter 12 apdet! XD gra2 libur R&R?
1. prologue

Konichiwa minna~ kali Arisu maen ke pair XS…. Hehehe boleh donk…soalnya Arisu lagi suka ma pair ini XD. Abisnya ngeliatnya aj lucu… apa lagi squalo… /// wa!!! Tampangnya rada tsundere gtu ma Xanxus… enjoy!

Disclaimer: KHR! Punya Amano Akira-sensei, tapi fic ini tentu aja punya ArisuAlice©

Warning: OOC, gajeness, abalness, miss typo… dll ga suka ga usah baca.

-xxXXXxx-

Xanxus adalah seorang siswa SMA biasa di Namimori high. Punya kehidupan normal layaknya seorang siswa biasa… tiba2 suatu saat pas pulang sekolah….

"Cih! kardus apa-apain ini?" umpatnya saat melihat sebuah kardus besar di depan pintu apartemennya. Besarnya pun seperti kardus tv 41 inch, yang bahkan dapat memasukan seorang manusia.

Mata merah ruby Xanxus pun tertuju pada kertas yang diselipkan di kardus itu. Kardus itu memang tertuju untuknya, tapi dari siapa? Daripada pusing memikirkan hal itu, Xanxus langsung membawa kardus itu ke dalam dan membukanya

"**!!!!!**"

Xanxus tidak dapat berkutik dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "A-apa-apaan ini?" Alis Xanxus pun berkerut. Ternyata yang ada di kardus itu adalah sesosok pemuda berambut silver panjang, pakaiannya pun aneh. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek, kemeja hitam tanpa lengan, dengan hiasan dasi merah, boots hitam, dan mengenakan mesin aneh seperti earphone.

Xanxus pun melihat ada manual book disana. Ia merasa tertarik dengan hal ini. Dan isi dari manual book tersebut….

Android ini akan setia pada orang pertama yang ia lihat

Android ini telah di rancang seperti manusia, dapat mengerti perasaan manusia, makan, minum interaksi, tapi dikhususkan bernyanyi..

Android ini akan berkembang sesuai dengan pemiliknya

"Cih! Apa apaan ini??? Manual book macam apa ini!!!!????" umpat Xanxus yang baru membaca manual book Android itu… dan manual book itu pun sudah tercabik-cabik oleh Xanxus. maklum siapa pun yang mendapatkannya pasti akan bingung. Apalagi orang macam Xanxus yang ga bisa mengendalikan emosinya bila sudah marah.

Tiba-tiba android itu mengeluarkan respon. Ia mulai mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Xanxus pun mengalihkan matanya ke kardus itu.

"VOOOOOOOIIII!!!!"

Reaksi Xanxus pun langsung menimbulkan empat tanda koma yang muncul dikepalanya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun terlihat bingung.

Celinguk sana.

Celinguk sini.

Pemuda berambut silver itu melihat Xanxus. Sementara itu Xanxus hanya menahan emosi karena suara Squalo yang 'indah' tadi sembari mengingat kata-kata yang tertulis di manual book.

**Menyanyi**

"Apa benar android ini bisa nyanyi…" pikir Xanxus yang baru mendengar suara squalo yang seindah preman pasar minggu. Setelah kemarahan Xanxus mereda, Ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Oi! Siapa namamu?"

"Nggh… Squalo, kau siapa?"

"Xanxus, Mulai hari ini kau harus melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan." Xanxus pun tersenyum.

-xxXXXxx-

Hari pun mulai sore, dari siang Xanxus langsung ke kamar mengunci dirinya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan… tidur? Belajar? Baca fanfic ini? *jah… author promosi…*

"Xanxus…." Squalo berdiri di depan pintu kamar Xanxus meminta jawaban dari-nya. Squalo pun mengetuk pintu kamar Xanxus, tapi tetap ga ada jawaban.

Kreeeeek

Akhirnya Squalo pun membuka pintu kamar Xanxus. Mata abu-abu Squalo pun melihat Xanxus tertidur di kursi besar. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah buku tebal. Sepertinya itu novel atau buku pelajaran. Squalo hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Xanxus yang tertidur lelap.

Squalo pun berniat membangunkan Xanxus dari tidurnya, lalu mengajaknya makan. Semenjak Android itu dilengkapi dengan anggota pencernaan seperti manusia, Squalo pun bisa merasakan lapar dan haus layaknya manusia.

Namun, sebelum niat baik Squalo terlaksanakan, Xanxus sudah bangun. (dan reader semua, tau kan gimana Xanxus kalo abis bangun tidur?)

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU ANDROID SAMPAH!!!????" dengan reflek Xanxus yang langsung melempar mug bekas yang ia minum tadi siang, mendarat dengan sempurna di pelipis Squalo

Dan secara instant pula Squalo pun membalas Xanxus. "VOOOII!!! Apa yang kau lalukan brengsek?"

TBC…

Sebenernya ide fic ini melintas gtu aj pas bayangin Squalo klo jdi vocaloid, terus tiba2 ada temen yang ngajakin ngomongin chobits walo tuh anime dah jadul (banget!) ya uda arisu bikin aj fic yang terlintas di otak fujo arisu…

Review!!! Onegai? *puppy eyes* *ditabok gara2 mw muntah liat nya*


	2. i'm not a girl!

Chap 2….

Kyaaaa XS! *tereak2 gaje* konichiwa minna~ ketemu lagi…

ga kerasa uda di apdet lagi…

makasih ma semua orang yang uda me-review fic yang satu ini…

ini juga gara2 di hum ga ada kerjaan… ya uda Arisu nulis fic lgi aj….

Omong2 chap 1 rada terlalu pendek ga sih? Kayaknya Arisu ngerasa terlalu pendek… ya uda, tanpa basa basi lagi ayo kita ikuti nasib mereka selanjutnya! XDDD

Disclaimer: KHR! Beserta isinya milik Amano Akira-sensei, fic ini milik Arisualice©

Warning!: rada OOC, gajeness, abalness, misstypo, yaoi (light)… ga suka silakan tekan tombol back dari browser anda.

Chapie 2… enjoy! X3

-xxXXXxx-

"SAMPAH BRENGSEK! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR"

Itulah teriakan yang menghiasi keheningan pagi di lingkungan Apartement Xanxus, hampir semua tetangga Apartementnya di buat senewen gara-gara teriakan seorang Xanxus yang berusaha membangunkan Squalo.

"nggh… ada apa sih?" jawab pemuda berambut silver itu. Mata nya masih setengah tertutup tanda bahwa ia masih mengantuk.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkan mu bersantai-santai di apartment ini sementara aku ke sekolah?" gertak Xanxus sambil melemparkan seragam sekolah Namimori high pada Squalo.

"Ku tunggu kau lima menit lagi, atau sarapannya ku habiskan semua!" Kata Xanxus (atau lebih tepatnya ancam ya?) sambil membanting pintu kamar Squalo.

Dengan (sangat) terpaksa pun Squalo menuruti perintah majikan-nya itu, Mau tidak mau, Xanxus adalah orang yang memberikan tempat tingggal sementara bagi Squalo. "kenapa aku harus tinggal dengan orang macam dia…" umpatnya dalam hati.

Squalo pun lansung pergi menuju ke kamar mandi, hanya untuk sekedar keramas, cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Lalu menganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Namimori high.

"Voooiii! Aku sudah siap." Kata Squalo sambil menuju ke arah meja makan Xanxus. Di atas meja sudah terdapat 2 keping roti panggang.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan mu!, aku masih ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Kata Xanxus yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran. Squalo duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Xanxus, mencomot roti panggang yang tersedia di meja makan.

-xxXXXxx-

Pukul 6:45. waktu yang masih pagi jika di jepang (klo di sekolah, Arisu mah lagi devotion jem segini…) Squalo sedang duduk di depan ruang kepala sekolah, menunggu Xanxus yang mengurusi data penerimaannya sebagai murid.

"Oi! Sampah!" begitu panggilan Xanxus pada Androidnya. Squalo.

Squalo pun langsung menengok ke arah Xanxus. "ada apa lagi ?" balasnya dengan jutek (biasa…biasa tsundere… *author ditebas*)

"Dasar Android ga tau terima kasih! Ini!" Xanxus melemparkan sebuah tas sekolah khusus Namimori High ke arah Squalo.

"Sekarang, Ayo ikut aku ke kelas, pelajaran di mulai jam 7.30" (emang di jepang kapan sih masuk sekolahnya?) Squalo mengikuti Xanxus menuju ruang kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. mata Squalo pun menyorot papan nama kelas yang di gantung di sebelah pintu.

Kelas 1-B

Langkah kaki Squalo pun terhenti begitu melihat ia ada di depan kelas, dan Xanxus pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Stronzo?" kali ini Xanxus mengunakan kiasan kata sampah dalam bahasa Italia, dan tentunya Squalo pun dapat mengerti artinya.

"Apa kau berada di kelas yang sama denganku?" Tanya Squalo. Xanxus hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Squalo kembali mengikuti Xanxus masuk ke dalam kelas.

-xxXXXxx-

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" kata wali kelas mereka, Reborn.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Squalo"

"Terima kasih Squalo, silakan duduk di belakang Xanxus."

Squalo pun menurutinya. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnnya.

"Baiklah anak2 mari kita mulai pelajaran sejarahnya, buka buku text kalian hal 24"

Squalo memperhatikan anak2 yang tadi memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu, beberapa dari mereka ada yang dekat dengan Xanxus, salah satunya bocah berambut pirang yang matanya ga keliatan Karen ketutupan poni dan memakai tiara. Squalo pun juga dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"Nah sekarang pe er untuk kalian kerjakan hal 30 sampai 35, kumpulkan besok! Sekian" kata Reborn yang ga tanggung tanggung ngasih pe er ke murid, Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas mereka diikuti bel istirahat yang menandakan waktu istirahat (ya iya lah! Masa waktunya tidur?)

"Ushishishi, jadi kau yang waktu itu bos ceritakan ya?" kata anak berambut pirang itu mendekati Xanxus dan Squalo

"Bos?" Tanya Squalo heran. Apa yang dimaksud anak ini dengan kata 'bos'

"Orang yang di depan mu itu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ala Cheshire cat. Yang ternyata ga lain dan ga bukan adalah Belphegor atau yang biasa disapa Bel. *kyaa.. Bel! Author fan screaming ga jelas*

"Xanxus?" Tanya Squalo lagi yang ingin memastikan hal tersebut.

"Ushishsishishsi benar" jawab Bel sambil tak berhenti senyum.

"Omong-omong kapan kau akan memakai rok?" Tanya Bel.

"Rok? VOOOOOOOOIIIII! KAU KIRA AKU INI PEREMPUAN YA BOCAH GILA!"

(kali ini Squalo menggunakan suara preman pasar minggunya yang ia banggakan.)

"Lha kau itu perempuankan? Rambutmu panjang dan indah seperti anak anak perempuan disini , tapi ternyata suaranya mirip toa ya… Ushishishishi" ledek Bel.

Squalo pun tak tahan dengan cemoohan yang Bel lontarkan padanya, Xanxus pun juga menahan tawa karena omongan Bel yang sudah pasti menancap dengan tepat ke hati Squalo.

"Shishishishishi, jangan marah… tenang dulu… shishishi"

"VOOOOIII! Bagamana mau tenang!"

"Kalau gitu bagaimana bila kita ganti pembicaraan Squally?"

"VOOOOIIIII! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MEMANGGILKU SQUALLY HAH?" bentak Squalo yang makin emosi gara2 tingkah Bel yang memanggil namanya seenak dengkulnya

"Ck ck ck" sambung seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut aneh mirip nanas berjalan mendekati kerumunan Squalo, Bel dan Xanxus.

Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa rambut kebanggaan Squalo dan menciumnya. "Kufufufufu, Anak perempuan itu tidak cocok berteriak seperti itu." Kata pemuda sambil tersenyum.

DDDHHHUUAAAAKHH!

Sebuah tonjokan dari Squalo mendarat dengan indah ke pipi pemuda itu. "VOOOOOIIII! NANAS BRENGSEK! AKU INI COWOK! BERAPA KALI HARUSKU BILANG BAHWA AKU BUKAN CEWEK!" Pemuda itu sudah tepar dengan tidak etis gara gara menerima tonjokan dari Squalo.

"Mu- Mukuro sama!" sahut anak perempuan yang gaya rambutnya sama seperti pria tadi dan menggunakan penutup mata, berlari menghampiri Squalo.

"Ma-maafkan Mukuro-sama" anak perempuan itu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. Squalo hanya tersenyum puas akhirnya ada yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Maafkan Mukuro-sama, Ia memang suka godain cewek" sambung gadis itu masih membungkukkan badannya ke Squalo. Petir pun seakan benar-benar menyambar tubuh Squalo. Sudah berapa orang yang telah menganggap Squalo itu cewe. Sementara itu, Xanxus berusaha untuk menahan tawanya sedangkan Bel sudah Cekikikan ga jelas.

-xxXXXxx-

Hari sudah sore jam di sekolah pun sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00, Xanxus masih berada di perpustakaan, Squalo sedang menunggu Xanxus

"Voooiiii! Kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Squalo

"Sampai aku menyelesaikan semua pe er dari Reborn." Jawab Xanxus dingin

"Tapi aku sudah lapar! apa tidak bisa dikerjakan di rumah?"

"Tidak. Dan tutup mulutmu sampah!" gertak Xanxus.

Tak lama kemudian Xanxus pun menutup bukunya, "Ayo kita pulang. Sudah selesai"

Squalo pun antusias mengikuti Xanxus dari belakang. "Malam ini makan apa?" Tanya Squalo berhubung perutnya sudah lapar.

"Ngak tau, aku ga bisa masak" jawab pria berambut hitam itu dengan cueknya berjalan mnysuri koridor sekolah, sementara Squalo di belakang sudah jaw drop plus nge-froze ga jelas. yang Squalo simpulkan adalah ia harus memasak untuk kelangsungan hidup 2 orang itu.

"VOOOIIII! Jangan bilang aku harus masak Brengsek!" teriak Squalo yang memecah keheningan Namimori high di sore hari

TBC…

-xxXXXxx-

Cukup panjang ga sih… kok kayaknya Arisu ngerasa kurang panjang sih?

Kayaknya Mukuro rada OOC sih.. tapi ya mw gimana lagi menurut Arisu yang cocok nebar2 pheromone ga jelas itu Mukuro *Author dicincang*,imejnya juga rada cocok *kali ini Author dibakar kayak jagung*

Hahahahah uda ah! Klo gtu Arisu lagi pengen ngebahas Squaloid ini… hehehehehe… ntar pengennya rada dibikin kayak vocaloid…

*ngebayangin Squalo pake baju kayak Miku… tapi roknya di ganti ma celana pendek…) GYAAAA! Author tepar ditempat dengan hidung bersimbah darah… *lebay ah…*

Tapi nginget suara Squalo yang kayak preman itu… Arisu jadi rada stress gimana nasib Squalo kalo dia masuk audisi vocaloid ya… =="…

Er… mungkin rada bingung klo Si Xanxus masukin squalo ke skul kenapa ya? Ayo kita tanya aj ma Xanxus nya heheheh

A: Xanxus-dono, mengapa anda memaksa Squalo masuk ke sekolah?

X: tentu saja aku tak ingin sampah itu bermalas-malasan di Apartemenku dan menikmati segala fasilitasnya.

A : *jawabnya singkat amad…* ah… ya sudah… terimakasih atas interview kali ini….

Review? Onegai?


	3. dinner

Moshi moshi! Ketemu lagi minna~

Nyahahahaha kayaknya jadi sering Apdet nih…

Hehehehe mumpung karena uda ngebet pengen nulis fic XS tapi laptop disita sama kaa-san sampe lulus…

Tapi sekarang Arisu uda lulus! Banzai! Akhirnya lappierella (si laptop) kembali ke tangan Arisu! BWAHUAHAHAHAHAH! *gilanya kumat deh…*

Keheheheh klo gitu ayo kita lanjot ke chappie yang atu ini! X3

Disclaimer: KHR! Kalo punya saia tuh ratingnya uda berubah jadi sho-ai! Untung tuh punya Amano Akira-sensei… tapi fic ini tentu milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: OOC, gaje, misstypo (mungkin), abal, ga suka ma fic ini… siapa yang suruh baca?

Chappie 3…

-xxXXXxx-

Squalo berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari mini market. "Sial! Kenapa aku harus memasak untuk orang brengsek itu sih?" umpat Squalo dalam hati. Ia langsung buru-buru belanja bahan makanan begitu mengetahui bahwa kulkas besar yang ada di dapur ternyata kosong melompong. Squalo bahkan belum sempat mengganti seragamnya.

Tiba tiba dari pertigaan yang tidak jauh dari mini market yang Squalo melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Bel. Tentu saja saat di sekolah cowo bertiara itu selalu mengganggu Squalo, meledek Squalo tak henti-hentinya, dan tentu Bel sangat menikmati saat-saat ia mengganggu android itu sampai sakit kepala.

Sayangnya usaha kabur Squalo gagal. Bel sudah keburu melihatnya. "Ushishishishi… ternyata Squally benar benar perempuan ya? Shishishi berbelanja membuatmu semakin mirip perempuan saja.." sambut Bel menghampiri Squalo yang membawa 3 gumpalan plastik berisi bahan makan untuk 1 minggu.

"mau apa kau bocah berengsek?" sambutan hangat Bel dibalas Squalo dengan dingin, membuat Bel semakin ingin membuat Squalo kesal.

"Ushishishi tenang Squally… Apa kau bersama bos?" Tanya Bel baik baik.

"Aku tidak bersama bos brengsek mu itu." Jawab squalo sembari membalikan badannya menuju arah ke Apartement. Tanpa sadar, Bel pun mengikuti Squalo dari belakang.

-xxXXXxx-

"VOOOIIII! Aku sudah pulang!" teriak Squalo. Dan tak lama setelah teriakan Squalo, sebuah mug gelas melayang hampir mengenai muka Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOIII! KAU INGIN AKU CACAT YA?"

"kau tak perlu berteriak aku sudah mendengarnya android sampah!" dengus Xanxus belum beranjak dari sofa.

BRUAAAKK

Pintu pun kembali terbuka lebar. Kali ini Bel yang masuk tanpa Ijin ke dalam Apartement Xanxus. Tapi bagi Xanxus kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa, Xanxus sudah berteman cukup baik dengan Bel semenjak mereka duduk di kelas 3 SD Namimori.

"Ushishishsi… selamat sore.. apakah bos keberatan bila pangeran mengunjungi Apartement bos?" sapanya dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di wajah pemuda bertiara itu. Xanxus pun hanya melirik menatap kearah Bel selama beberapa detik. Mata rubynya kembali focus ke buku tebal yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! Kenapa kau ada disini Bocah bengsek?"

"Shishishishi… memangnya tidak boleh kalau pangeran bermain sebentar ke rumah Bos dan Squally" bel pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Xanxus.

"Bos, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau pangeran makan malam disini?" Tanya Bel. Xanxus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau bocah berponi panjang itu makan malam disini.

"Shishishishi… kalau gitu buatkan makanan yang enak untuk pangeran ya Squally!" perintah Bel. Squalo pun langsung naik pitam. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan layaknya pembantu apalagi dengan orang seperti Bel.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan ada disini? Kalian semua itu ingin menyiksaku yaa?" teriak pemuda android itu dari dapur.

-xxXXXxx-

Jam minimalis warna hitam di coffee table sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30. Xanxus sudah tidak sabar lagi perutnya sudah lapar. Sementara Squalo yang dari tadi membuat makan malam belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pembantu baru *Author langsung di death glare ma squalo*

"OI! STROZO! SUDAH SELESAI BELUM? PERUTKU SUDAH KERONCONGAN TAU!"

Nah sudah siap! Sekarang Squalo sedang menikmati pemandangan dari usaha kerasnya memasak untuk 2 orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal menyantapnya saja!

"VOOOIII! Sudah siap!"

Tak lama kemudian Xanxus pun muncul dari ruang tamu diikuti Bel dari belakang. "Shishishi ternyata Squally itu bisa memasak juga ya… pangeran pun ragu bila Squally itu seorang laki-laki…" ledek Bel yang cukup terkejut dengan masakan Squalo yang baunya begitu menggoda selera *duuuhh… mumpung Author lgi laper nih… X*.

"aku cukup terkejut dengan hasil kerja mu sampah…" komentar Xanxus

"Voooiii! Sudah bagus aku mau membuatkan masakan untukmu! Mana rasa terima kasih mu?"

"aku tak pernah menyuruhmu memasak makan malam untukku. Aku hanya bilang aku tak bisa memasak, lalu saat sampai di rumah kau meminta uang padaku lalu pergi berbelanja. Saat pulangnya, tanpa aku suruh kau langsung ke dapur dan melakukannya." jelas Xanxus.

GRRRRR! Marah-o-meter Squalo pun mencapai batasnya. Squalo mengertakan giginya, wajah sudah rada merah menahan Emosi.

"Shishishi sudahlah… jangan marah-marah terus… Pangeran sudah lapar…" Ujar Bel dengan nada yang sedikit meledek. Senyum khas cheshirenya masih tetap menempel di muka pemuda itu. Bel kemudian mengambil mangkuk dengan warna senada dengan Xanxus Squalo, lalu duduk di sebelah Xanxus, Squalo duduk bersebrangan dengan Xanxus.

"kalau begitu Itadakimasu…" ucap Squalo baru mau mengambil lauk yang tadi Ia masak. Bel dan Xanxus terlihat menikmati hasil masakannya. Sepertinya ekspresi mereka saat makan cukup untuk meredakan emosi squalo saat memasak tadi.

"masakanmu tidak buruk juga Squally Shishishishi…" ujar Bel disela-sela waktu makan. Squalo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Dari Bocah brengsek bertiara itu. Mungkin memasak bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk pikir Squalo

"kalau begitu pangeran ingin tambah!" sambil menyodorkan mangkuknya ke arah Squalo. "VOOOOOOIIIII! AKU INI BUKAN PEMBANTUMU BOCAH BRENGSEK!" bentak Squalo tak sadar bahwa ia telah mematahkan sumpit yang ia pegang saat itu juga. Dan konsekuensinya sebuah gelas melayang mengenai pelipisnya.

-xxXXXxx-

Hari pun sudah semakin malam, tamu tak diundang mereka Bel pun juga sudah pulang tanpa pamitan. Squalo baru saja mandi dan hendak ke kamar. Ia hanya mengenakan t-shirt oblong yang ukurannya sedikit kebesaran dan bawahan celana pendek hitam. (Author nosebleed bayanginnya)

"OI! Kesini sebentar!"

"Ada apa lagi?" jawab Squalo yang udah males ngeladeni permintaaan majikannya yang egois itu.

"perlihatkan tanganmu." Perintah pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih besar.

Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan tanganku? Squalo kebingungan dengan permintaan orang yang satu ini. Squalo pun menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke Xanxus. Xanxus menggenggam tangan squalo sambil memperhatikan tangan android itu baik-baik.

"Tanganmu terbaret pisau ya?" Tanya Xanxus kali ini entah kenapa Squalo merasakan Jantung mekanikalnya berdetak kencang satu kali.

DEG! Squalo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Squalo dapat merasakan tangan Xanxus lebih besar sedang memeriksa tangannya yang terbaret pisau. Ternyata tangan Xanxus itu hangat… tanpa sadar muka Squalo sedikit memerah…

"ya sedikit tadi…" jawabnya pelan, Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, jantung mekanikalnya tadi seperti mendapat suatu lonjakan. Tapi Squalo tak dapat merasakan apa pun yang mempengaruhinya. Tapi tetap saja, Squalo merasa ada yang aneh dengan organ mekanikalnya.

"Karet siliconmu terbeset ya?" Tanya pria itu sekali lagi. "te..tenang saja… itu dapat sembuh dengan sendirinya, kulit pada diriku ini sudah disempurnakan dengan maksimal, kau tak perlu secemas itu padaku." jelas Squalo sambil tersenyum hangat.

Xanxus pun kembali menatap squalo, menepuk kepala Squalo dengan halus. "kalau begitu cepatlah pergi tidur." Xanxus membalikan badannya meninggalkan android itu, berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membereskan Kardus dimana ia menemukan android itu. Di lihatnya ada kertas lain yang terselip di pojok bawah kardus besar itu.

"ckkk. Apa ini?" dengus Xanxus mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isi kertas bertuliskan tangan itu. Tak lama kemudian mata Xanxus melebar melihatnya

_Untuk Xanxus ,_

_Inilah Android yang ku berikan padamu ,_

_Tolong jaga baik-baik Squalo ._

_Aku ingin kau menyempurnakannya ._

_Tolong . . ._

"menyempurnakannya?" itulah kata yang ada dipikiran Xanxus saat ini. Kira-kira siapa orang yang memberikan Android itu kepadanya dan apa yang dimaksud dengan menyempurnakan Android itu.

-xxXXXxx-

TBC

Duh… Padahal Arisu ingin menunjukan sikap Xanxus yang ternyata bisa lembut juga…. Tapi kenapa kayaknya Xanxus malah jadi rada OOC…. *mojok ke sudut* apa itu Cuma perasaan Arisu kah?

*kembali bersemangat lagi* ya sudah! Kalau gitu ayo kita membahas sedikit tentang chappie yang atu ini…. Kalau gitu kita panggil saja Squalo…

S: VOOOIIII! AUTHOR GEBLEK! OOC BANGET NIH! KENAPA LU MERATIIN SI BRENGSEK ITU OOC ATO KAGAK, TAPI GW!"

A: WEH! Sopan dikit ma reader! Ini tuh dipublikasiin tau! *sewot*

S: TAPI TETEP AJA! INI KUDU DILAPORIN KE HAM! GUA GAK TERIMA KAYAK GINI! *nutup mulut Squalo pke chainsaw* *haah? Mank bisa?*

A: *mulai sakit kepala* Uda ah… nyesel gw panggil lu ke sini kerjaannya bikin ribut doank… jadi ga mood nih gw ngebahas chappie kali ini =.="

S: VOOOOIIIIIII! READER! FALME FIC INI! FLAME! FLA- *ngebungkem Squalo pke bantal*

A: Berisik amad lu! Nah reader semua jangan lupa nge-review ya… kritik, saran, pujian diterima kok! Yoroshiku ne~


	4. going out!

Konichiwa reader semua~

Urarara~ reader rada ketebak ya…

Arisu emank ke inspirasi ma kokoro… Cuma ini beda! Arisu ngak suka plagatisme *eh… bener ga sih spellingnya?* udan ah… peduli amad. *plak*

Kita liat aja ntar di chappie chappie lainnya…. Satu per satu misteri Squalo akan terungkap…. Klo gitu langsung aja ya…

Disclaimer: KHR! Itu punya Amano-Akira sensei, klo SIS ini milik Arisualice©

Warning!: OOC, gajeness, abalness, crispiness (garing), misstypo… ga suka? ya ga usah baca!

Chappie 4~

-xxXXXxx-

menyempurnakannya…

kata itu lah yang ada di benak Xanxus dari tadi malam. Alisnya berkerut untuk mengerti maksud kata itu.

"menyempurnakannya…" gumam Xanxus saat makan siang. Berbaring tidak jelas di atap sekolah. Ini memang spot favoritnya Xanxus ketika ia sedang bosan atau saat ia harus membolos pelajaran karena malas mendengarkan cemoohan gurunya.

Apakah itu berarti Squalo itu adalah android yang belum sempurna? Pikir Xanxus. Atau… mungkin ada bagian yang hilang jadi aku harus menyempurnakannya? Xanxus masih memegang kertas yang semalam ia temukan. Dibacalah kertas itu sekali lagi.

Kalau dilihat-lihat… darimana si pengirim tau bahwa namaku Xanxus? Dan kenapa harus aku?

"Ushishishi ternyata bos disini ya"

Xanxus pun sadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa kau ke sini Bel?"

"Shishishi squally tadi menitipkan ini padamu" kata Bel. Menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento. "Squally bilang Bos harus makan siang agar tidak sakit. Shishishi Squally itu orangnya pemalu sekali ya…"

Xanxus pun melihat kotak bento yang diberikan Bel. Xanxus tak terbiasa untuk makan siang. Tapi mungkin android begonya cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Hal itu membuat Xanxus tersenyum tipis. (duh… bahasa Indonesia smirk itu paan sih?)

Xanxus bangkit berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Bel. "bos mau kemana?" Tanya Bel. Xanxus tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah itu terus melangkah meninggalkan spot bolos favoritnya.

"Sikap Bos jadi aga aneh shishishi…. Tapi kelihatannya menarik…"

-xxXXXxx-

Hari pun silih berganti. Xanxus masih saja memikirkan kata-kata yang tercantum di kertas itu. Berbaring saja sepanjang hari sabtu. Keuntungannya Ia tidak mendengar suara bising yang biasa dibuat oleh Squalo.

Tok tok tok

Pintu Xanxus terketuk tiga kali. "Oi, bocah brengsek itu datang mencarimu."

Bel? Untuk apa dia datang kesini? Xanxus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Saat Xanxus membuka pintu terlihat Squalo yang sudah memakai t-shirt navy blue plus celana jeans hitam disebelahnya, Bel mengenakan T-shirt garis-garis merah hitam dan jaket kulit warna hitam. "Shishishi selamat siang bos…" sapa Bel masih memamerkan senyum Cheshire cat kebanggaannya.

"ada apa ini kalian berpakaian seperti itu… kau kira Apartementku itu tempat arisan ibu-ibu ya?" alis Xanxus berkerut tanda bahwa ia tidak senang dengan keadaan ini.

"Pangeran hanya ingin mengajak bos berkeliling kota mencari udara segar. Dari kemarin Bos terlihat sangat Stress… Ushishishi" Bel berusaha untuk menenangkan Xanxus yang mulai emosian…

"Aku juga sudah mengundang Levi dan Lussuria" sambung Bel. "Levi? Lussuria? Siapa mereka?" sambung Squalo. "Shishishi teman-teman dari kelas C" jawab Bel sambil mengecek Hp nya.

Xanxus pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Ide mencari udara segar itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Pikiran Xanxus yang di penuhi oleh kata-kata yang tertulis di Kertas itu harus dihilangkan. Setidaknya teralihkan oleh sesuatu.

Dibukanya lemari pakaiannya itu. Xanxus mulai memilih-milh pakaian mana yang sepertinya akan ia kenakan untuk acara 'mencari udara segar'. Setelah 10 menit berlalu Xanxus akhirnya keluar dengan T-shirt hitamnya.

-xxXXXxx-

"sampai kapan lagi kita akan menunggu dua sampah itu lagi." Xanxus melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 15 menit Ia menunggu Levi dan Lussuria.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu ia menunggu sendirian di Taman Namimori itu. Squalo sedang berusaha menangkap Bel karena rambut semata wayangnya telah terkena sedikit cipratan dari coca colanya Bel.

Tak lama setelah kita membicarakan hal itu Squalo kembali ke tempat Xanxus menunggu. Di dekat air mancur. Xanxus sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali stress karena kelamaan menunggu. Squalo memutuskan Untuk mendekat kearah Xanxus. Tapi pada langkah ke tiga ia berhenti. "belikan sesuatu Untuk ku minum sampah." Perintah Xanxus sambil melemparkan koin 500 yen pada android itu.

Squalo tidak dapat menolak permintaan orang itu disaat moodnya sedang jelek. Pemuda berambut silver itu membuang muka pada Xanxus, berjalan lagi menuju vending machine yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Memasukan uang 500 yen nya dan memilih untuk membelikan majikannya sekaleng expresso dingin.

"Ini." Menyodorkan sekaleng expresso dingin pada Xanxus. Kemudian duduk disebelah pria berambut hitam.

Xanxus terlihat menikmati expresso dingin yang ia berikan. "kau mau minum?" tawar Xanxus. mungkin hari ini ia sedang sedikit bersimpati pada Squalo.

Wajah Squalo kembali memerah. "Vooooiii!A-Apa-apaan ini? Aku tak mau minum minuman yang telah kau minum." Ujar Squalo sedikit gagap. Xanxus pun tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kepribadian mu mirip sekali dengan perempuan ya. Kalau kau laki-laki, kau seharusnya tak semalu itu untuk minum sekaleng dengan ku." Ledek pria yang ada disampingnya.

Senyuman sinis Xanxus pun mengembang. Tentu ini bukanlah hal baik. "Pantas saja Bel senang sekali mengganggu mu, sekarang aku tau kenapa alasannya.' Tambah Xanxus.

Squalo merasa kesal dan.. Arrgh! Tentu ia tak ingin bertatapan muka dengan Xanxus saat ini… apa pun itu yang jelas ia merasa seperti dipermalukan.

Tawa kecil Xanxus bertambah keras melihat kelakuan pemuda android itu.

GRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!

"HUUUAAAAA" Squalo tentu saja kaget! Sesuatu yang ada di belakangannya tiba2 berteriak dan memegang pundaknya. Ia pun hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Untunglah Xanxus berhasil menariknya dan jatuh ke pangkuan Xanxus. Tak lain dan satu-satunya orang yang tadi mengagetkan squalo adalah bel.

"Shishishi… Squally itu penakut juga ya" ujarnya yang masih tersenyum (lha… emang selalu tersenyumkan?)

Squalo cepat-cepat bangun melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Xanxus. "VOOOOOOOIIII BOCAH BRENGSEK!" bentak Squalo persis didepan Bel.

Dan di saat bersamaan pula Levi dan Lussuria pun muncul dari pintu gerbang taman. "Kyaaa~~ Xanxus~" teriak Lussuria melihat kejadian itu berlari kecil ala bencongnya mendekati Xanxus. Di belakangnya Levi sudah memasuki envy mode on karena melihat kejadian tadi yang membuatnya menjadi shock berat.

"Xanxus~~~ jadi sekarang kamu pacaran ya? Ufu~"

"VOOOOOIIII! JAMBUL IJO! SIAPA YANG PACARAN DENGANNYA" teriak Squalo dengan suara khas toanya. Dan saat yang bersamaan juga… Levi pun juga datang menghampiri Xanxus. "Selamat siang Xanxus-sama." sapa levi.

Xanxus malah berbalik teriak pada Levi dan Lussuria. "SAMPAH! SUDAH BERAPA MENIT KALIAN MEMBUAT KU MENUNGGU HAH?"

Levi langsung cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada Xanxus tercintanya…

Squalo terheran-heran mengapa orang itu (Levi) memanggil majikan brengseknya itu Xanxus-sama. Namun ia tak memberanikan diri karena sudah keburu di death glare abis ma Levi.

Kalau-kau-berani-menyentuh-Xanxus-sama-lagi,-aku-akan-menghabisi-nyawamu. Setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap Squalo begitu melihat death glarenya Levi.

"Xanxus, Siapa dia?" tanya lussuria masih dengan nada bencong khasnya.

"oh, perkenalkan namanya squalo. Dia adalah android yang sekarang tinggal bersamaku." Ujar Xanxus dengan nada datar.

Tinggal bersama… DEG! Mata Levi pun langsung membelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa pemuda berambut silver itu tinggal bersama Xanxus.

"jadi namamu Squ-chan ya? Ufu~ kamu manis banget~" lussuria pun mencubit pipi kanan squalo. Bulu kuduk Squalo langsung berdiri begitu disentuh Lussuria. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"shishishi Squally wajahmu terlihat pucat ya?"

"VOOIII! SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKAN LU MANGGIL GW SQU-CHAN?" Bentak Squalo setelah ia mendapat kebebasan dari pipinya yang telah dicubit Lussuria.

-xxXXXxx-

TBC …

Pyon~ pyon~

Reader, Arisu lagi pengen bilang gomen klo ada kesalahan di tanda baca, huruf besar, atau kalimat yang tidak di mengerti…

hehehehe soalnya dari sd nilai bahasa Arisu tuh paling jelek… bahkan math pun lebih bagus nilainya dari BI…. Jadi mohon maklum ya…. X3… hehehehehe

review? Onegai?


	5. second letter

Konichiwa reader semua~

Kali ini Kusa boneka kelinci summon-an Arisu membawakan opening untuk chappie kali ini.

Itu semua karena Arisu-sama lagi istirahat gara-gara ngecekin miss typo pada fic sebelumnya untuk meminimalisirkan miss typonya.

Kalau begitu, enjoy the story minna-san~

Disclamer: KHR! Milik Amano Akira / Shueisha, SIS milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: OOC, gajheness, abalness, crispiness… miss typo, light yaoi (?), ga suka? Saya ga suruh anda baca kok….

Chappie lima~

-xxXXXxx-

Hari ini Xanxus pulang lebih cepat dari Squalo. Semenjak pemuda itu mengenal Lussuria, Ia menjadi sangat akrab dengan orang itu. Mengingat kejadian jalan jalan kemarin… Lussuria dan Squalo tampak akrab gara-gara rambut Squalo yang menurutnya super indah.

Kali ini untuk kedua kalinya Xanxus berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu apartmentnya. Sebuah surat. Bagus! Sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim lagi! Dan tepat tertuju untuk dirinya! Umpat Xanxus sembari merogoh kunci yang ada di saku celananya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, pemuda itu membaca surat itu.

_Kalau kau mencari penyempurna Squalo, aku dapat membantumu._

Tulisan tangan yang Berbeda. Berarti ada orang lain yang mengetahui Squalo sebagai android selain pengirim tersebut. Xanxus yang tak mau ambil pusing oleh surat membingungkan itu. ia langsung melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Tsk! Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini… Xanxus merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak. Di dalam benaknya kini dipenuhi oleh kata-kata yang Ia dapat dari surat pertama.

Dari semua cerita sci-fi yang pernah Ia baca dulu, squalo tergolong android yang sempurna. Ia juga seperti mempunyai jiwa di dalamnya. Ia dapat berpikir sendiri. Tak seperti android pada umumnya. Ia dapat mengajukan protes-protes pada Xanxus.

Perasaan? Tentu tidak. Mengingat saat Squalo dapat tersenyum, marah dan kesal. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Squalo mengerti perasaan manusia. Otak Xanxus kini sedang berpikir keras.

Pikirannya mulai terbayang-bayang. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendelanya cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa ngantuk.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Kreeeeek.

" rupanya kau disini."

Xanxus menoleh kearah pintu dengan malas. "Squalo." Nada bicara Xanxus kini terdengar jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Squalo berjalan mendekati Xanxus yang sedang tiduran di ranjang king sizenya. "Kau sudah selesai berbicara dengannya?" tanya Xanxus belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sudah." Jawab pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Apakah itu urusanmu untuk mengetahui semua urusanku?" jawab Squalo ketus.

"Lupakan saja. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Mood Xanxus sepertinya kembali memburuk. Squalo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa bila mood majikannya menjadi seperti ini. Squalo hanya dapat keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan orang itu sendirian. Itulah jalan terbaik untuk menenangkan Xanxus bila kondisinya sedang uring-uringan.

Squalo merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan Xanxus di suatu tempat. Memori di otaknya mencari lagi semua ingatannya. Tetapi itu tak dapat membantu, hasilnya tetap nihil. Squalo merasa ada yang ganjil dengan dirinya. Tapi ia enggan memberitahu hal ini ke Xanxus.

-xxXXXxx-

"Shishishi Pagi Squally!" sapa Bel. Baru pagi-pagi tapi semangat untuk mengganggu Squalo sudah tinggi. Pemuda berponi panjang itu mengharapkan respon kesal dari si suara toa itu sayangnya itu ga bakal terkabul. Tak ada respon dari pemuda itu.

Kondisi Squalo jadi sedikit aneh, sepertinya uring-uringan ga jelas. "Pagi Squ-chan!" Lussuria pun ikut nimbrung.

"…."

Tapi Squalo ngak membalas sapaan dari kedua orang itu. Ia tetap berjalan. Dapat dirasakan bahwa disekitar tubuh pemuda tersebut ada aura ga jelas yang pasti aura yang ga enak dilihat.

"pangeran merasa hari ini Squally sedikit aneh."

"benar juga. Tapi Squ-chan masih tetap imut~" jawab Lussuria yang sekarang malah melenceng dari topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Shishishi… kalau gitu pangeran akan mencari tahu soal ini!" Bel langsung berlari menyusul Squalo. Meninggalkan Lussuria di belakang sana.

-xxXXXxx-

"Oy! Squally! Dimana Bos?" tanya Bel.

"Mana ku tahu… memang kau pikir aku itu siapa?" jawab Squalo. Akhirnya pemuda berambut silver itu menanggapi perkataan dari Bel.

"Kau kan tinggal bersama dengannya Squally, jadi kamu tau kan kemana ia pergi?"

"Dari tadi pagi ia sudah pergi entah kemana. Puas?"

RRRRRTTTTTRRRRTTTTRRRRTTTT

Hp Bel bergetar. Hmm… ternyata sebuah sms… mata Bel yang ketutupan poni itu segera melihat isi dari sms itu.

[Xanxus]

Oi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua. Datang ke tempat biasa…

"Shishishi kalau gitu pangeran pergi dulu ya!" dalam sekejap bel pun sudah menghilang begitu saja. Squalo Cuma bisa bengong… pangeran nyengir itu… ga isengin dia?

Mungkin hari ini menjadi hari yang tenang untuk Squalo. Mungkin terlalu tenang… dimana tak ada orang yang membuat dia harus teriak teriak sambil larii ngelilingin sekolah karena seseorang, dimana ia tak harus mengumpatkan kata kata kasar.

Sesekali menghela nafas, hari ini cukup banyak kejadian aneh. Xanxus yang entah kemana pergi, Bel yang tidak isengin dia. seenggaknya Lussuria tidak menjadi aneh. Tetap setia mengganggu Squalo.

-xxXXXxx-

Tempat biasa. Xanxus memiliki banyak spot favorit untuk bolos. Salah satunya yang ada di atap sekolah memandangi langit. Tak peduli dengan panas teriknya matahari. Tapi kalau saat kondisi bad mood begini, pasti ia sedang ada berada di tempat 'itu'.

Sebuah tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Xanxus dan Bel serta beberapa orang yang pernah kesana. Danau Namimori. Danau yang luas dan indah. Xanxus pernah tinggal di dekat lingkungan itu. jadi sudah kebiasaannya sejak kecil untuk pergi kesana disaat bad mood.

"Bos?"

Xanxus menoleh kearah suara itu. Bel langsung duduk disampingnya. Entah kenapa tumben saja pemuda itu memanggil Bel hanya untuk disampingnya berjam-jam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Bos, akhir ini jadi aneh."

Xanxus memberikan kertas pertama yang ia dapati di kardus itu ke Bel. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, Ia juga menyerahkan kertas kedua.

"jadi ini yang menyebabkan bos jadi aneh?"

Bel hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir ga jelas sambil memperhatikan tulisan kertas itu. Seseorang jenius seperti Bel harusnya dapat memberikan suatu petunjuk bagi Xanxus.

"Shishishi… aneh sekali ya…"

"apa yang aneh?"

"Bos tak menyadarinya?"

Xanxus hanya diam. Dari skala kepintaran 0-10, Xanxus dapat nilai 10, sedangkan Bel dapat nilai 15. yang artinya kejeniusan Bel diatas rata-rata manusia biasa.

"Kalau dia ingin bos mengambilnya, kenapa tidak ada keterangan pertemuaan, pasti orang itu akan mengirim surat itu lagi. Lagi pula dia tahu nama Squalo. Pasti ia sudah kenal dengan Squalo" jelas Bel sambil memperlihat senyuman kebanggaan atas hasil teori yang ia keluarkan.

Xanxus masih terdiam entah kenapa pikiranya jadi 'blong' begitu.

"Shishishishi kalau gitu pangeran ingin pergi dulu ya!" dalam satu detik Bel pun meninggalkan Xanxus sendirian. Kembali memikirkan sesuatu. Kata-kata dari bocah itu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin ia tak harus sekhawatir ini.

'Tunggu… kenapa aku harus khawatir pada android brengsek itu?' pikir Xanxus. Mata merahnya menyoroti kertas itu sekali lagi. Sepertinya ada yang aneh antara dia, si pengirim, dan orang misterius yang mengirimkan surat ke 2.

-xxXXXxx-

"VOIIII! Bangun!"

Xanxus membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Mata merahnya menatap Squalo.

"Tsk! Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Bocah tiara itu memberitahu ku. Ayo pulang!"

"Memang ini jam berapa?" tanya Xanxus dengan nada monoton.

"Jam setengah 5! Sekarang ayo pulang!" ajak Squalo setengah membentak.

Sialnya Mood Xanxus masih belum kembali baik dengan sempurna. "Biarkan aku tidur 1 jam lagi, lalu kita pulang." Pemuda berambut hitam itu membalikan posisi tidurnya yang tadi menghadap Squalo.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! A-Apa-apaan itu!"

"Diam sampah!"

"Cih!" Squalo pun duduk disamping Xanxus. Menunggu Xanxus bangun.

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu. Terlihat ada Xanxus yang masih tertidur pulas, disampingnya ada Squalo yang duduk menunggu sesekali melihat jam tangannya. "Voi, sudah satu jam! Bangunlah!"

"Berisik!"

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! KAU JANJI SATU JAM DAN KITA PULANG!" bentak pemuda android itu.

"Berisik sekali sampah!"

"…" Squalo tidak menjawab gertakkan Xanxus.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Akhirnya Xanxus berdiri dan langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Oi, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Tanya Xanxus disela-sela perjalanan pulang. "Apa?" jawab squalo kasar.

"Siapakah yang mengirimmu ke rumah ku?"

Eh?

TBC….

-xxXXXxx-

Arisu sempet writers block pas bikin chappie yang kali ini… gomen kalo lama…

mikirin kayaknya alur ceritanya jadi terlalu cepat… kayaknya deket banget ma klimaksnya… ntar si X (ini inisial orang, bukan Xanxus) munculnya di chappie ini ato chappie berikutnya ya? hmmm… klo gini kayaknya ngejiplak banget… *duh? Koq Arisu malah curhat ya?*

nah, yang penting sekarang dah beres ga writers block lgi! Hehehehe tapi mungkin di chappie depan2nya bakal kena lagi… klo gitu…

review? Onegai?

Sankyuu^^


	6. fever

Ciaossu~

Ah gini deh kalo dah lulus… di rumah ngak ada kerjaan. Pas lagi sekolah aja… repot banget sampe 1 hari bisa ada 5 test + 2 Project. Makanya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang, mendingan lanjutin fic aja. Kalo gitu langsung aja minna! XDDD

Disclaimer: KHR! sudah pasti milik Amano Akira sensei, kalo SIS itu milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: OOC, typo seperti biasa, light yaoi, gajheness, abalness…

Enjoy minna~

Chappie 6~

-xxXXXxx-

"Siapa?" tanya Xanxus lagi.

Squalo tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. darimana ia berasal, siapakah penciptanya, atau bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu.

"…."

"Oi! Aku berbicara denganmu sampah!" bentak Xanxus. Squalo masih diam, wajahnya ia tundukan ke bawah tak berani menatap mata ruby Xanxus.

"A.."

"Hei, bicara lebih keras sedikit! Aku tak bisa mendengar suara mu"

"…."

"OIII SAMPAH! JAWAB AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" sekarang Xanxus benar benar membentak pemuda android berambut silver itu.

"VOIIII! Aku ga tau! Sekarang apa kau puas?"

"kalau tidak tau, ya bilang saja! Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti ini!" Squalo memalingkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu sekarang. tak sadar bahwa pemuda yang satu lagi sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan.

"Sampah! Kau mau pulang tidak?" ujar Xanxus. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menjauh karena Xanxus tetap berjalan. Butuh selang beberapa menit untuk Squalo dapat mengejar Xanxus.

Sesampainya di Apartement, tak seperti biasa. Android itu malah menjadi kalem sekali. Tak ada lagi teriakan teriakan gajhe dari android berambut silver itu, atau suara 'PRANG' hasil karya Xanxus. Tapi ini adalah surga untuk penghuni lainnya dimana mereka tak harus menggunakan ear plug.

"Oi, kau mandi duluan." Hmm… tak biasanya Xanxus memperbolehkan android itu mandi lebih dahulu. Pemuda egois itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya mengurung dirinya lagi.

Saat mandi adalah saat yang paling menenangkan bagi Squalo, dimana saat kita dapat memanjakan diri kita sendiri. Pemuda berambut silver itu sangat menyukai disaat rambutnya kembali menjadi lembut karena conditioner yang diberikan Lussuria. Baunya sangat lembut.

Squalo pun memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar. Menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi bathtub porselen itu. pikirannya pun mulai terbayang-bayang tentang pernyataan tadi.

Dari mana Ia berasal..

Squalo tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. yang ia ingat dari dulu hanya sebuah melodi atau lebih tepatnya lagu. Walaupun ia tak ingat bagaimana ia dapat mengenal hal tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah lupa hampir keseluruhan dari lyric lagu itu.

Sambil melantunkan nada tersebut yang kemudian menggema di kamar mandi. Membuat atmosfir disana menjadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa menit, batinnya akhirnya mulai tenang.

Habis itu Membuang air rendaman tadi sambil melingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya. Berjalan menuju walk in closet yang tersedia memakai pakaian yang di berikan oleh Xanxus, (semenjak ia tidak punya baju lain) walaupun ukurannya masih sedikit kebesaran.

Mood Squalo telah kembali membaik. Hanya dengan mandi, Ia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Tak seperti seseorang… Moodnya kalau sudah drop susah banget dibuat bagus lagi. *author di death glare seseorang… tebak siapa!*

Ia pun berjalan keluar. Sesuatu yang sedikit aneh baru Ia lihat. Xanxus yang tertidur di sofa berwarna merah. Sedikit kesal karena baru mengingat barusan pemuda berambut hitam itu tidur di tepi danau dan harus membuatnya menunggu satu jam.

Sebuah niat iseng pun muncul di benak pemuda android itu. ' tadi kau mengerjai ku kan? Sekarang lihat saja pembalasanku!' itulah yang terlintas dalam benak Squalo. Pemuda berambut silver itu nge-poke pipi kanan Xanxus beberapa kali.

Sayangnya tak ada reaksi dari sang pemilik apartement itu. Entah sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur pulas atau apa. Tumben saja orang itu tidak mengubris perbuatan Squalo.

'Cih! Apa-apaan dia! Dasar sok kalem!' umpat Squalo dalam hati masih nge-poke pipi kiri Xanxus sampai ia bosan. 'Orang ini tidurnya benar benar puas ya?' pikir Squalo.

-xxXXXxx-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Xanxus masih tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk. Squalo baru saja memasak untuk makan malam kali ini dan berniat membangunkan Xanxus. (Squally~ kamu emang cocok jadi istri Xanxus! Ditebas)

"Voi! Sudah waktunya makan!" kata Squalo setengah membentak.

Tapi tetap saja…

"VOOOII! JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN KU BRENGSEKK!" kali ini Squalo benar benar teriak.

Mata merah ruby Xanxus sedikit terbuka. Menatap android yang sekarng ada di depannya.

BRRUUKKKK

Xanxus terjatuh menyamping. Kini Sofa merah itu memapah tubuh Xanxus. Nafasnya menjadi rada berat.

"Voi! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Squalo sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Xanxus.

"Berisik!" lirih Xanxus. Suaranya lemah dan menjadi lebih berat. Matanya kembali tertutup. Tangan squalo pun menyentuh dahi Xanxus. Badannya sedikit panas.

"Voi, kalau mau tidur, di kamar saja."

"jangan pedulikan aku!" gertak Xanxus. Walaupun sakit, tetap saja mulut pemuda itu tajam bagai silet. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur lagi.

"VOI! Jangan menyusahkan aku!"

"AKU TAK MEMINTAMU MELAKUKAN APA PUN SAMPAH!"

"KALAU KAU SAKIT AKU JUGA KAN YANG REPOT!"

Xanxus pun berdiri dari sofa merahnya. Mata Ruby milik Xanxus dan mata abu-abu milik Squalo pun saling berhadapan. "Sudah ku bilang! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Gertak Xanxus.

Baru saja android ingin membalasnya, tiba-tiba… tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu oleng dan….

"VOI! BERAT TAU!" ternyata tubuh Xanxus jatuh kearah squalo. Tubuh android yang lebih kecil itu hampir tidak sanggup memapah tubuh Xanxus yang lebih besar.

Dengan satu dorongan yang cukup kuat akhirnya Squalo berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejadian itu. Xanxus yang bernasib cukup beruntung. Ia terjatuh ke Sofa. Nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"voi, lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar."

"berisik! Kau kira dari tadi aku belom mencobanya?"

"VOI! Itu kan hanya usulku saja!"

"Diam Brengsek!"

"Voi! Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk membantu!"

"Tsk! Membantu?" dengus Xanxus.

"…"

"kau sebut itu membantu? SAMPAH! KAU HANYA MEMBUATKU SAKIT KEPALA TAHU!" bentak Xanxus.

"Cih! Kalau begitu kau mau dibantu atau tidak?" tawar Squalo.

"Aku ingin tidur" jawab Xanxus singkat sembari membalikan badannya. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, lebih baik di kamar saja. Disana lebih hangat." Dengan inisiatif Squalo langsung membantu Xanxus berdiri. Ini cukup membuat pemuda egois itu terkejut.

Ia pun memapah tubuh Xanxus, Walaupun Squalo tahu ia tidak akan sanggup. Tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

Pintu ebony besar pun terbuka. Tangannya langsung mencari saklar yang tak jauh dari si pintu. Sambil membantuh Xanxus untuk berdiri.

KLIK!

Sekarang lampu telah menyala. Squalo pun langsung membantu Xanxus menuju ranjang ukuran king sizenya lalu segera keluar.

Tak lama setelah Squalo keluar, Pintu kamar Xanxus pun kembali terbuka lebar. Pemuda android itu kini datang dengan baskom kecil beserta handuk yang terselip disana. Meletakan handuk kecil itu di dahi Xanxus. Lalu pergi keluar membiarkan pemuda berambut hitam itu tidur.

-xxXXXxx-

Jam grandfather's clock berdenting keras. Jam antik itu kini telah menunjukan angka sebelas tepat. Gemaan denting itu menghiasi kesunyian kamar Xanxus yang setengah tertidur. Matanya masih terjaga.

Kriiieeeeeeekkk

"Ada apa?" tanya Xanxus kasar.

"Voi! Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan bos tak tau terima kasih!"

Bagaimana pun keadaan Xanxus, Ia masih tetap dapat beradu mulut dengan Android temuannya itu. Tak peduli kalau dia sakit dan setiap kali membalas ucapan squalo tenggorokannya sakit.

"Voi! Sudahlah kembali tidur!" bentak Squalo tak mau kalah.

"Sampah sial! Kau yang membuatku terjaga!"

"Voi! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!" Balasnya.

Tangan kiri Xanxus pun menarik rambut squalo yang panjang, membuat pemuda berambut silver ini menjadi jauh lebih kesal.

"VOOOOIII! MAU APA KAU?" teriak Squalo. Melihat kondisi 'majikan'nya yang uring uringan ngak jelas, Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Voi, mau apa?" android itu bertanya lagi. Kini suaranya jauh lebih lembut dari pada yang biasanya.

"Gara gara kau, sampah! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" jawab Xanxus nyolot. "VOOIII! bukan salahku kalau kau tidak bisa tidur!"

"Tentu saja itu salahmu! Dari tadi aku tidur pulas dan kau mengganggunya!" Balas pemuda itu sembari menarik rambt silver Squalo lebih kuat. Membuat android itu meringgis kesakitan dan terjatuh.

"VOI! Itu semua demi kebaikanmu!" Squalo mencoba beranjak bangun. Sebagian rambut silvernya masih ada di genggaman tangan Xanxus.

"Tutup saja mata mu! Nanti juga kau akan tertidur!" bentak squalo yang kini sedang mengganti kompresan untuk majikannya itu. kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi, meletakannya di samping ranjang king size itu.

"Untuk apa kau disini?"

Dengan berat hati ia menjawab semua ketusan dari pemuda egois nan arogan itu. "kompresan mu harus diganti setiap 2 jam."

"pergilah tidur!"

"VOIIII!"

"Berisik sampah! Sana pergi!" bentakan itu akhirnya diikuti oleh suara bantingan pintu. Sampah sial itu… beraninya dia kurang ajar seperti itu… lihat saja besok… umpat Xanxus dalam hati

-xxXXXxx-

Tik… tik… tik…

Xanxus pun terbangun lagi. Melirik grand fathers clocknya yang antik. Sudah jam 3 lebih. Tangannya ditempelkan ke dahinya sesekali. Sudah tidak panas pikirnya. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit lega. Meraba sesuatu yang lembut di tangannya, menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya dan…

'si brengsek ini… apa maunya sih.' umpat Xanxus begitu melihat Squalo yang tertidur di kursi kepalanya berada di kasur Xanxus, tangannya yang terlipat ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Rambutnya di biarkan terurai begitu saja. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ketutupan rambut silvernya.

Karena tak tega membangunkannya, Xanxus kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum itu. ia menyelimuti pemuda android yang masih tertidur dengan posisi yang aneh.

"buonanotte" itulah kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya….

VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII

Itulah suara alarm yang dapat membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartement. Membuat toko obat sakit kepala dan para penjual ear plug dapat meraup keuntungan yang tinggi. Makanya segera buka investasi ke sini! *author ditendang*

"apa kau tak tau privasi seseorang brengsek?"

"Cih! Ini apartementku sampah!"

Ternyata itu suara Squalo yang sedang ribut tentang kenapa Xanxus masuk seenaknya ke kamar mandi disaat ia sedang menggunakannya.

"VOI! KELUAR!"

Gelas pun melayang mengenai kepalanya.

"Diam sampah!, siapa juga yang mau mengintip mu! Aku masih normal tau!" gertak Xanxus. Mengambil sikat giginya. Squalo pun langsung menutup penyekat tirai yang menjadi pembatas mereka, melanjutkan kegiatan keramasnya.

Keadaan itu mulai sedikit tenang sampai saat squalo kembali melantunkan nada itu. nadanya merdu, lembut… dan satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di memori otak Squalo. Sesuatu yang benar benar sangat berharga bagi pemuda itu.

SREEEEEKKKKKKK

"VOOOOOIIIII! MAU APA KAU MESUM!" teriak Squalo begitu Xanxus membuka penyekat tirai kamar mandi itu. "Nada itu….." mata crimson Xanxus kali ini benar benar mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda…

TBC

-xxXXXxx-

Gyahahahaha kenapa Arisu merasa chapter ini jadi rada mesum ya…. '=_=a Akh! sudahlah yang penting sekarang klimaksnya uda mau dimulai! XDDDD *tebar2 bunga 7 rupa* *di granat*

Okeh! Okeh! sesi tebar tebarannya uda selse! Nah sekarang, Arisu bakal bicara soal nada yang dilantunkan Squally, arisu ke inspirasi ma lagu melt dari Vocaloid (Miku Hatsune). Dinyanyikan cappela. Tanpa minus one nya… (bagi reader sekalian kalo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi, Arisu ga ngerti2 amat soal musik… Cuma bisa dengerin doang…)

Kalau gitu… sehen Sie im nächsten Kapitel! XDDDD pke bahasa german ni anak….

minna-san~ jangan lupa ngereview ya! onegai? XDDD


	7. new guy: Dino!

Entah kenapa Arisu masih merasa rada-rada mesum gara2 chappie sebelumnya (T.T)… tapi reader semua inget rating nya kan masih T, jadi ga bakal di bikin lemon ato hal yang aneh-aneh… (kecuali kalo mood author berubah, itu urusan laen lagi…) Apa lagi uda mau klimaks, jalan ceritanya udah harus mulai serius… mungkin humornya bisa ngak ada lagi… (emang di fic ini pernah di tampilin humor? Dikit banget…)

Yosh! Kalo gitu langsung saja kita ke disclaimer ma warning! XDDD

Disclaimer: KHR! bukan milik gw ampe kapan pun… kalo fic ini sudah pasti milik ArisuAlice©

Warning: OOC, typo, gajhe, abal, aneh… light yaoi…

Chappie 7~ =)

-xxXXXxx-

Tatapan mata ruby itu begitu Serius. Membuat mereka berdua terlalu terbawa suasana. Melupakan setting yang tertulis dalam naskahnya author. Sampai beberapa deti- ah tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, barulah…

"Nada itu…"

BRRUUAAGHH

"KEEELLLLUUAARRRRR!" teriak Squalo sambil melempar beberapa botol Shampo dan sabun. Kali ini hampir satu komplek situ mendengar teriakan mautnya.

Wajah pemuda android dihiasi dengan warna merah padam di pipinya. Menutup kembali tirai penyekat itu. membiarkan pemuda bermata ruby itu jatuh tersungkur sambil beradu mulut dengan Squalo.

"DASAR MESUM!"

"itu bukan salah ku brengsek."

"VOIIIIII! ITU JELAS JELAS SALAH MU!"

"Cih! Dasar tak tau terima kasih."

"VOOIIII! SIAPA YA-"

Teriakan itu berhenti begitu saja. Terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Xanxus pasti sudah keluar. Rasa kesal Squalo pun bertambah. Mukanya masih merah, antara rasa malu dan kesal. Rasanya Ia benar benar ingin mencekik Xanxus sampai mati.

-xxXXXxx-

Jam besar di Namimori High menunjukan pukul 7.00. Pintu Gerbang Namimori High masih terbuka lebar. Jalan nya di penuhi oleh bunga Sakura yang gugur dan siswa siswi Namimori High yang berjalan masuk. Udara di kota kecil itu semakin hangat, pertanda bahwa musim panas akan segera tiba.

Squalo, tokoh utama dalam fic gajhe nan abal ini sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan masuk ke Namimori. sesekali mengurutu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Di wajahnya masih ada semburat kepink-pinkan yang sangat terlihat jelas diatas kulit pucatnya.

"Squ-chaan~~~ pagi~," Sambut Lussuria. Tangan kanan nya menepuk punggung pemuda berambut silver yang ada di sisi kanannya.

"Shishishi pagi Bos!" Sapa Bel ke Xanxus yang berada beberapa meter di depan. Muka Squalo pun makin kusut. Pagi pagi sudah di gangguin ma banci jambul ijo itu. belum lagi nanti saat di kelas ia harus menahan amarah dan suara dari ejekan Bel dan kata-kata tajamnya Xanxus.

"Shishishi Squally, wajahmu benar-benar merah!" Bel pun memulai aksi ganggu mengganggunya.

"Apa mau mu bocah brengsek?"

"Pangeran hanya ingin tau kenapa wajah Squally merah." Jawab Bel mengembangkan senyum cheshirenya. PLOSH! Kini memori kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali. Cepat cepat Squalo asal membalas ejekan pangeran Cheshire itu.

"I-Itu karena cuaca dingin! Makanya muka ku sedikit memerah!"

Mendengar hal itu Lussuria tertawa kecil, "Squ-chan~ kamu emang ga bisa bohong ya~ sekarang beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi!" ujar Lussuria dengan wajah antusiasme tinggi.

"Shishishi kau kedinginan ya? padahal cuaca sudah mulai hangat."

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Bocah sial!"

"Jangan-jangan… ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Bos ya Squally?" Bel mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi. Dan kebanyakan tebakan dari pangeran tiara itu benar-benar tepat! Muka Squalo kembali memerah

"VOOIIII!" Squalo akhirnya mulai mengejar Bel (lagi). Suasana sekolah menjadi sedikit ramai karena hal itu. saat Squalo mengejar Bel, lalu mereka harus berurusan dengan komite disiplin sekolah, membuat setiap murid dan guru di Namimori High harus mempersiapkan ear plug setiap saat.

"Lari mu lambat sekali!" ledek Bel disaat sesi kejar mengejar itu.

"VOIII! KAU MAU MATI YA BOCAH BRENGSEK?"

"Shishishi coba saja kalau bisa" Bel pun menambah kecepatan larinya. Meninggalkan Squalo jauh dibelakang.

"VOIII TUNGGU BOCAH GILA!" teriaknya sembari menambah kecepatan larinya juga. Sampai akhirnya kejar-kejaran itu berakhir di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Suasana yang ramai oleh para siswa siswi ini membuat Squalo kehilangan jejak si pangeran senyum itu.

Berjalan saja susah apa lagi mau mencari Bel! Umpatnya dalam hati. Kini ia benar-benar ngestuck di keramaian itu.

"Voi, ada apa sih?" tanya Squalo kepada salah satu murid yang sedang berdiri disana.

"didalam ada murid pindahan" jawab siswi berambut pendek yang ada di dekatnya.

"siapa?" tak mungkin murid pindahan itu adalah sembarang orang kalau hanya mengurusi perpindahan murid sampai seramai ini. Di tambah lagi ada beberapa orang yang memakai tuxedo berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Anak pimpinan Cavallone akan bersekolah disini!" seru seorang siswa.

"Cavallone ?"

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ya? Cavallone itu salah satu perusahaan yang paling terkemuka di Jepang yang bergerak di bidang teknologi!" seru seorang gadis lainnya

'seharusnya tidak seramai ini kalau hanya anak pimpinan perusahaan teknologi..' Pikiran Rasional Pemuda android itu mulai bekerja. Sejauh ini yang ditangkap oleh otaknya adalah seorang anak orang kaya pindah ke sekolahnya ini. Dan menarik perhatian beberapa murid di Namimori high ini.

"Ah! Dia keluar! Dia keluar!" seru beberapa gadis di barisan depan. Pintu ruang kepala sekolah pun terbuka perlahan. Beberapa orang yang bertuxedo sudah mengambil posisi tertentu. Beberapa orang ada yang berdiri untuk menjaga keamanan orang penting itu. beberapa ada yang mengeluarkan walkie talkie dan berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia.

Akhirnya terlihat juga seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Terlihat dia mempunyai tattoo di lehernya. Ternyata ini yang mereka bicarakan. Anak keluarga Cavallone… kelihatannya dandannya sangat vulgar sekali. Mempunyai tattoo di lehernya, telinga ditindik, dan mempunyai body guard di sekelilingnya.

-xxXXXxx-

"Dino-sama!" seru salah satu body guardnya berlari tergesa-gesa. Akhirnya seruannya itu membuahkan hasil. Pemuda berambut Blonde yang ada di ujung koridor pun menoleh.

Pemuda Blonde itu berbalik menghadap anak buahnya yang tadi memanggilnya. "kau tak perlu mengikuti ku sampai seperti ini Romario." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, bukan soal itu tuan, tapi… apakah anda akan melakukannya? Kami dapat mengantikan anda melakukannya kok… ini urusan mudah"

"Mau bagaimana lagi… dia yang memintaku untuk melakukannya…"

"Tuan, ini demi kebaikan tuan… kalau tuan tidak mau tak apa-apa kok…"

"Anggap saja latihan Romario. Kalau begitu aku duluan…" Pemuda berambut Blonde itu langsung masuk ke kelasnya 10-B

-xxXXXxx-

"Perkenalkan ini Dino Cavallone, mulai hari ini dia akan satu kelas dengan kalian." Reborn pun kembali memperkenalkan seorang murid pindahan ke kelasnya.

"Dino, silakan duduk di sana" Reborn pun menunjuk bangku kosong di pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku matematika kalian halaman 32, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang logaritma. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik! Jangan sampai membuatku mengulangnya!" seru Wali kelas 10-B sambil mengeluarkan death-glare. Jam-jam neraka pun dimulai kembali.

Guru iblis itu melepaskan topi fedora kesayangannya, dan langsung mencatat rumus-rumus dasar logaritma di papan tulis. Memulai penjelasan singkat, padat, namun tak jelas tentang bab sialan itu. (sumpah Arisu pas belom lulus smp pun dah dijejelin logaritma sama our beloved mother… Mrs. *BEEEPPP*)

Beberapa murid ada yang sudah keleyengan di lima menit pertama. Ada yang benar-benar serius memperhatikannya, dan ada yang pura-pura memperhatikan agar tak kena kata-kata 'manis' dari wali kelas mereka.

'Cih, jam pertama sudah matematika… siapa orang sial yang menciptakan pelajaran sampah ini' umpat Xanxus dalam hati. (yang juga merupakan umpatan Arisu selama ini…) Ogah ogahan memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan oleh Reborn.

1 jam 30 menit pun akhirnya berakhir. Udara kebebasan akhirnya dapat dihirup. Lega rasanya pelajaran 'killer' itu sudah berakhir. Menurut jadwal hari senin pelajaran berikutnya adalah kimia satu sesi oleh Verde sensei. Para murid pun membereskan buku mereka dan segera turun ke lantai satu.

-xxXXXxx-

"Ararara~ Bel, kamu liat Squ-chan ga?" tanya Lussuria. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka sering makan bersama. (sebenernya Squalo yang dipaksa)

"Mungkin sedang bersama Bos."

"Eh? Sama Xanxus? Ngapain?"

"Mana ku tahu. Shishishishi" Bel pun pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Sementara itu, kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti yang Bel katakan. Si Xanxus ada di ruang guru gara-gara mecahin gelas ukur buat nimpuk Squalo. Sedangkan orang yang satu lagi, sedang ada di kelas menyantap roti melon.

'Cih! Semenjak si anak Cavallone itu pindah, kelas ini makin sempit dan berisik saja.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Di pojok ruangan itu memang menjadi ramai. Seperti selebritis saja. Ngak cewek, ngak cowok, (walao mayoritasnya cewe) semuanya mengerumuni anak baru yang bernama Dino Cavallone itu. bahkan di dampingi body guardnya sampai ke sekolah.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Untuk mendengarkan satu kalimat saja sudah susah. Apa lagi mendengarkan topic pembicaraannya. Squalo ngak mau ambil pusing.

'Habis ini pelajaran olahraga. Lebih baik bersiap-siap' Squalo kemudian mengambil pakaian olahraganya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti baju. Sementara itu, Xanxus baru memasuki ruangan kelas 10-B.

"Dino-san katanya kau pandai memainkan harmonica ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam legam.

"ya, lumayan. Namun kemampuanku belum seberapa."

"Kalau gitu mainkan! Mainkan!" pinta para siswi disana. Teriakannya hampir menyerupai teriakan 'VOOIII' khas Squalo. Sama-sama bikin sakit kepala! Sama sama bikin kuping sakit!

"Ahahaha baiklah" Dino merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan harmonica berwarna silver dengan ukiran antik . Pantulan cahaya lampu membuatnya semakin indah. Perlahan-lahan mulai meniupnya. Mengatur nafasnya agar menciptakan melodi yang indah.

Semuanya terlihat menikmati melodi itu. melodinya sangat indah dan permainan harmonicanya Dino benar benar sempurna. Tidak ada nada yang sumbang keluar dari alat musik tiup itu. Tempo nadanya terdengar ceria tapi sekaligus terdengar amat lembut dan menyentuh… semua orang di kelas seperti tersihir oleh permainan harmonica Dino. Namun wajah Xanxus berkata lain. Melodi yang di mainkan Dino, hampir sama dengan melodi yang Squalo lantunkan.

"Hwuuuaaaa! Bagus sekali!" seru seorang anak perempuan setelah pemuda Blonde itu menyelesaikan permianannya

"Siapa yang mengajari melodi itu? indah sekali!" Seru seorang murid lagi. Pujian dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pun terlontarkan ke Dino.

"teman masa kecilku, dia yang pertama kali mengajariku memainkan harmonica. Melodi ini sebenarnya aransemen untuk jawaban atas lagunya… kuharap ia dapat mendengarnya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil

'Aneh… Nada di awalnya sama. tapi nada selanjutnya sedikit berbeda, namun habis itu mirip lagi… lalu apakah dia bilang tadi itu adalah jawaban?' pikir Xanxus.

TBC…

-xxXXXxx-

Nah~ minna san, sudah mau masuk bagian yang Arisu tunggu tunggu! *pose epic* XDDD

Oke, kalo gitu kita bahas dulu soal melodi yang di mainkan oleh Dino-san! Baiklah melo-

BRUAAAKKKKK

Gisel: GYAHHH! Arisu! Gimana caranya post fanfic seehhhhh? *goncangin tubuh si Author*

Arisu: bukannya gw pernah ajarin sel? Masa lu dah lupa sih? Tunggu gimana caranya lu bisa ke sini?

Gisel: Itu urusan nanti! Uda gw ikutin semua petunjuk lu bek! Ga bisa bisa! Terus akhirnya gw otak atik ndiri… eh! Tetep aja nga bisa! DX

Arisu: heeeeh? Aneh kau! Waktu itu kan gw post di laptop lu aja bisa! Masa ngak bisa?

Gisel: dasar bebek! Ajarin dulu post fanficnya! Ntar acc gw sia2! Fic gw lebih penting! *ditendang*

Arisu: sabar! Gara-gara kau, Boku jadi ngak tenang membahas chappie kali ini… =_='

Gisel: Ga mau tau! Itu urusan lu! *ditampar Arisu*

Arisu: kalau gitu minna-san, gomen ma si tukang nimbrung ini, yang penting… jangan lupa review ya minna-san! XDDDD sankyuu for reading!


	8. the memory

Arisu: Huwa! Huwa! Udah Chapter lapan! *jingkrak2 di trampolin*

Kusa: HIIEEEE! Arisu-sama! Kita sedang on-air! ON AIR! X ku mohon childishnya jangan kumat sekarang!

Arisu: kehehehe gomen Reader semua… Arisu ga nyangka uda chappie 8! Biasanya Arisu bikin fic baru ampe chappie 2 ato 3 udah males ngetik lagi…. Numpuk tuh di documentnya Arisu… tapi ngak pernah kesentuh lagi… ^^'

Kusa: itu karena Arisu-sama males… T.T kerjaannya Cuma bilang: akh! Gw dapet ide buat fic!. Lalu di terlantarin gitu aja… bahkan yang fic yang pertama kali Arisu-sama buat juga belom selse chapter 1…

Arisu: *nge-death glare Kusa* Heeh? Benarkah? *ngomong pake nada innocent, tapi diselimuti aura pembunuh*

Kusa: =_=" (lebih baik diem aja…)

Arisu: Nah, kalo gitu Reader semua sebelum kita mulai chappie delapan nya, Arisu pengen ngebacain pengumuman! Pengumuman apa itu masih rahasia… tapi yang mau nyari tau ya silakan saja… yang penting tunggu tanggal mainnya! XDDDD

Kusa: Arisu-sama ini bagaimana sih? Katanya pengumuman tapi… kenapa ga diumumin…. =.= ckckckck

Arisu: Yak! Kalo gitu langsung ke disclaimer ma warning! XDDD Enjoy~

Disclaimer: semua orang waras tau kalo KHR! bukan milik Saia… tapi SIS sudah pasti milik saia seorang! khukukukuku =w=+

Warning!: OOC, misstypo, gajheness, abalness, maksa, garing, (light) yaoi… ngak suka? Ga usah baca… gitu aja koq repot…

Chappie 8~

-xxXXXxx-

Benar-benar aneh… pikir Xanxus.

Dino Cavallone… seorang anak pewaris tunggal Cavallone company bisa bersekolah di sekolah swasta Namimori High. Seharusnya Ia mendapatkan sekolah yang kualitasnya lebih dari sekolah swasta.

Pujian pujian masih mengalir ke Dino bagai sungai. Tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Dino-san tadi kau bilang jawaban ya?" tanya seorang murid

"Akh! Iya! Jangan-jangan orang itu sangat penting bagimu ya?" timpal murid yang lain.

"Wah! Siapa? Siapa?"

Suasana kelas tersebut menjadi tambah ribut saja. Pujian, pertanyaan, sanjungan, teriakan para siswi semuanya di campur aduk menjadi satu. Tetapi, Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu…

Jawaban? Lagunya benar-benar mirip dengan yang dilantunkan Squalo… dan lagu yang dilantunkan Squalo benar-benar mirip dengan yang pernah ia dengar saat Ia berumur 5 atau 6.

' Cih! Untuk apa memikirkan sampah sial itu! gara-gara dia aku jadi uring uringan seperti ini! Untuk apa aku peduli dengannya! Keluarga pun bukan!' sangkal Xanxus. Jauh di dalamnya ia menyimpan suatu perasaan ingin tahu…

Ia ingin tahu tentang bagaimana Squalo bisa datang ke tempatnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Sang pengirim surat mengetahui namanya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Squalo bisa mengetahui melodi yang pernah ia dengar dahulu. Kenapa Dino bisa mengetahui sebuah melodi yang 90% mirip dengan melodinya Squalo.

Sudahlah bodo amat! Xanxus langsung menyambar pakaian olah raganya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti.

-xxXXXxx-

Di ruang ganti baju laki-laki…

Benar benar merepotkan… dari kemarin Squalo belum mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Saat pelajaran Verde pun ia menguap beberapa kali dan dihadiahi lemparan gelas ukur cantik sama Xanxus.

Squalo hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengutuk nama orang yang melemparinya gelas ukur. 'Bagus!' umpatnya ketika melihay pelipisnya menjadi sedikit lecet karena mengenai mulut dari si gelas ukur.

Squalo pun menganti seragamnya dengan baju olah raga. Di sela-sela kegiatannya…

"Shishishi Squally~ lehermu ada merahnya tuh…" Ledek Bel

BWOSH! Dengan sekejap Squalo langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ada kacanya. Dilihatnya sekujur tubuhnya… tidak ada yang memerah… Ia pun berbalik. Bel sudah tertawa nista. Mengetahui ia berhasil mengelabuhi squalo lagi.

"VOOOOIIII!"

"Shishishi Squally kau itu benar-benar gampang dibohongi" ujar Bel masih tertawa histeris.

"VOIIII! Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku?"

"tenang Squally. Tapi jika melihat dari reflek mu itu… jangan-jamga kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Bos ya?" ledeknya

" VOIIII! Jangan sembarang bicara! Apa maksud mu maniak tiara?"

Adu mulut tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Semakin kesal pemuda android itu, semakin sering si Bel mengerjainya. Tapi suasananya menjadi lebih tenang begitu Xanxus masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mau apa kau liat-liat" bentak Squalo garang. Membuat Xanxus menjadi bad mood langsung saja ia ganti baju dari pada memperparah bad moodnya membuatnya melempar barang apa pun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Shishishi Squally sekarang ayo kita menuju aula!" Bel kemudian memdorong tubuh Squalo agar berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meniggalkan Xanxus sendiri di ruang ganti baju itu.

Tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Dengan cepat pemuda itu ganti baju. Menyimpan seragam Namimori high-nya dengan rapi. Dan bersiap-siap pergi ke lapangan in-door Namimori High.

Diambang pintu Ia berpapasan dengan si murid baru Dino. Pemuda blonde murah senyum itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membisikan sesuatu ke Xanxus. Membuat alis pemuda egois itu berkerut.

"Mohon bantuannya." Itulah yang terdengar di tenlinga Xanxus

Pintu kembali tertutup. Memisahkan jarak antara Xanxus dengan Dino. Kalau saja dia adalah orang biasa… kalau saja Dino tak didampingi oleh para body guard-nya, Xanxus sudah pasti akan melabraknya habis-habisan. Menanyakan semua hal yang ia ingin ketahui.

Percuma saja Kalau Xanxus memikirkan hal itu… apa maksudnya dia mengatakan mohon bantuannya? Mungkin nanti ia akan memcoba menanyakan soal melodi dan sangkut pautnya pada Squalo.

-xxXXXxx-

"Yak! Hari ini kita akan bermain basket! Sekarang lakukan pelenturan dahulu! Semuanya berpasangan berdua-dua!" tegas sang guru olahraga Namimori High. Colonnelo.

"Hai! Colonnelo sensei!" jawab para murid serentak. Para murid pun langsung mencari pasangannya masing-masing. Semenjak Dino datang, Jumlah mereka pun menjadi genap 30 siswa.

"merepotkan saja harus berpasangan…" protes Squalo saat ia harus mencium lutut.

"Aku juga tidak mau berpasanganmu dengan sampah!" balas Xanxus. (HUUUU! BOHONG!Sebenernya mau kan? Ayo Ngaku! *PLLAAAKK!*)

Baiklah kita tinggali dulu dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut. Sebelum olah raga seharusnya ada pelenturan dahulu, agar mencegah kaki keseleo ato terkilir dan hal sebagai macamnya. Semua murid melakukan cium lutut, pelenturan kaki dan lain-lain

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bermain basket! Nah kalian semua sudah tahu caranya untuk menshotkan?"

"Iya" jawab para murid serentak.

"Baiklah sekarang akan ku buat kalian menjadi beberapa team! Lalu, kalian latihan passing dahulu" Sang guru pun membagi 30 siswa kelas itu menjadi beberapa team. Ya salah satunya sebuah team yang berisi: Squalo, Mukuro, Dino, dan ehm sebut saja sebuah tokoh asal lewat… si tanpa nama…

"Kufufufu ternyata si satu team dengan anak baru dan si cewek agresive."

"VOOOOOOIIII! Pala nanas! Aku itu COWOK! COWOK!"

"Tapi kau lebih cocok jadi perempuan Squalo-kun"

"Kau ingin meresakan bogem mentah lagi ya?" ancam Squalo

Team mereka memang paling rusuh dan paling ribut. Membuat sekitarnya ber sweat-drop ria. Sedangkan 2 anggota team itu hanya bisa menonton pertunjukan mereka.

"Tanpa nama, apa mereka selalu bertengkar seperti itu?" Tanya Dino.

"Tidak juga, Biasanya si rambut panjang ribut sama Bel ato tidak Xanxus."

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar semangat sekali ya!" balas Dino santai

"Ya… tapi benar-benar semenjak dia masuk ke kela- ah tidak sekolah ini, kami semua harus menggunakan ear plug setiap hari." Tanpa nama pun dikelilingi sebuah aura yang tidak enak. Sepertinya si tanpa nama trauma dengan seuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan suara yang keras.

"Tanpa nama? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dino. (koq kayaknya ngak enak banget ya manggilnya tanpa nama…. wkwkwkwwkwk)

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik ayo segera latihan." Si murid itu pun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya berjalan menuju tengah lapangan di ikuti dengan Dino.

"Hey, tanpa nama."

"Apa?'

"Aku belum pernah main basket sebelumnya."

Hening seketika…

"APA? Ma-Masa kau tak pernah lihat orang bermain basket? Memang kau tak pernah nonton NBA atau semacamnya?" tanyanya histeris. Kedua anggota team lain masih beradu mulut tidak mendengarkan omongannya.

"Kau yakin?' tanya si murid.

"Hmm… biasanya aku bermain American football atau field hockey. Kalau basket aku hanya pernah melihat orang bermain."

"Setidaknya kau mengetahui peraturannya kan?"

"Ya, Romario pernah menjelaskan padaku tentang basket."

"Sudahlah, Yang penting telah mengerti peraturan. Nanti kau akan bisa dengan sendirinya." Ia pun menepuk pundak Dino.

"Hei! Kalaian yang disana! Jangan bercanda!" Sang guru pun akhirnya menegur Squalo dan Mukuro. Memberikan ke dua murid itu sedikit ceramahannya. Lalu menyuruh mereka latihan bersama.

-xxXXXxx-

Hari pun sudah menjelang Sore. Tapi masih ada beberapa anak yang belum pulang karena ikut kegiatan klub. Xanxus masih sibuk dengan klub mesinnya. Seperti yang kita lihat pemuda Egois itu menterlantarkan Squalo begitu saja. Bahkan tak ia tidak memberikan kunci duplikat padanya.

Sekarang Pemuda Android itu sedang berada di atap sekolah. Menunggu Xanxus selesai dari kegiatan klubnya sambil berpikir tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya kemarin.

Cara ia bisa berada di dunia ini. Pertanyaan yang nge-stuck di otaknya mekanikalnya. Sebagai seorang android pasti ada seseorang yang dapat membuatnya. Memberikan nama padanya. Terlebih lagi mengajarkan sebuah melodi yang amat melekat di memorinya itu.

Mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya. Program dalam dirinya kini sedang bekerja keras mencari sesuatu pada dirinya.

Ting ting ting ting

Sejauh itu baru melodi lagunya dalam kunci piano. Sepertinya Squalo mulai mengingat sesuatu.

" Mama, lagunya indah sekali…" ujar seorang anak laki-laki kecil

"lagu apa itu ma?" tanya lagi

"Ini lagu yang mama buat saat mama bertemu dengan papa. Bisa di bilang isi hati mama ke papa." Jawab Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30-an. Rambutnya yang panjang Di kepang lalu di sanggul. Membuat aura keibu-an wanita tersebut menjadi lebih terlihat.

"Indah Sekali!" seru si anak

"Mau ku ajarkan?" tawar si wanita itu sembari tersenyum pada anaknya. Senyumannya indah bagai malaikat. Ia pun mengeser sedikit posisi duduknya, membuat space kosong untuk tempat duduk anaknya.

"Mau!"

Si anak pun langsung duduk disamping Ibunya. Wanita itu pun mulai memainkan jari jemarinya di atas tuts tuts piano. Sesekali mengajarkan beberapa lyric lagu tersebut.

DEG! Squalo pun tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Ia berhasil membangkitkan sesuatu di memorinya, itu merupakan poin plusnya. Di sisi lain ia malah heran. Siapakah wanita itu? dan Mama? Papa? Dan melodi itu…

Apakah sang pencipta itu adalah sepasang suami istri yang bekerja sebagai ilmuwan? Ataukah itu adalah majikannya yang dulu. Ah! Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Tidak masuk akal! Mana mungkin sambil di panggil Mama.

Squalo pun bangkit berdiri melihat ke arah Clock Tower sekolah. Jam 15.00. Mungkin pemuda Egois itu sudah selesai kegiatan klubnya. Ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan bergegas turun dari atap sekolah.

-xxXXXxx-

Minna-san!~ Selamat datang kembali di acara Arisualice's doki doki Talk! Kali ini kita akan keda-

BLIZT

Pekiraan Cuaca Di Namimori kemungkinan akan cerah! Musim panas pun semakin dekat! Besok mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk ber-

BLIZT

Xanxus pun mematikan TV Flat 41 inchnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Sudah dapat di ketahui kalau Pemuda itu sedang Bosan, dan sepertinya PMSnya pun kambuh lagi.

"Oi!"

"Kau mau apa Bos Brengsek?" sahut Squalo. "Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang Sibuk?" Sambungnya lagi.

Xanxus mendengus geli. "Cih! Sibuk? Ada hal lebih penting yang ingin ku tanyakan Android dari pada dari tadi kau hanya melamun tidak jelas."

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIII! Aku tidak melamun!"

"Lalu Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda bermata Ruby itu pun Bertanya balik.

"…."

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu sampah!" Gertak Xanxus.

"I-Itu susah dijelaskan… Aku sedang berpikir… dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan Saja." Baru kali ini Pemuda android itu mengalah begitu saja pada Xanxus. Sepertinya Ia ingin menyembunyikan hal yang Ia ingat saat tadi siang. Hal tentang Melodi tersebut.

Xanxus menghela nafas. Ia tahu Squalo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Emosi Squalo sedang tidak Stabil.

"Aku pernah mendengar melodi yang kau lantunkan tadi pagi."

'Eh? Melodi itu? memangnya dia tahu tentang hal itu?' batin Squalo. Xanxus pun mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke squalo.

" Kalau Boleh tahu, apa isi Lyricnya?" Mata Ruby itu menyorotkan sebuah kebencian dan seberkas harapan. Kebencian bila ada yang disembunyikan Squalo darinya, dan Harapan semoga saja Squalo dapat mengingat liriknya sedikit. Mau tak mau, Pemuda Android itu Harus mengatakan apa-pun yang ia ketahui.

"Kalau tak salah…"

-xxXXXxx-

Gyahahahahahah

Nah, Minna-san lebih baik Arisu bacain pengumuman dulu ya! Ehm, Oke. Minna setuju ga kalau Arisu mengadakan chapter Omake gitu untuk Interview dengan para actor SIS. Nama acaranya ya berbagai macam. Ya sebut aja 'ArisuAlice'S Doki Doki …'

Yah, kalo reader ga mau yah ngak papa… kalo yang mau bisa PM Ke Arisu. Itu juga kalo mau…

Yosh Segitu aja deh pengumumannya~ Selanjutnya Arisu bakal bikin panjangan dikit, Biar reader semua puas bacanya. Kalau boleh nanya, alurnya kecepetan ngak sih? Arisu merasa Alur ceritanya rada kecepetan ya?

Mind to Review? Onegai *pasang tampang innocent nan kiyut* *Digebukin masa*

Sankyuu for R&R


	9. Flashing memory

Huaaam~~~

Gomen Reader semua… Arisu nulis fic ini ppas kena insom… . udah nguap berkali-kali tapi ngak ngantuk… =_= yang jelas bener2 deh… tidur jam 4 bangun lagi jem 9… Arisu Cuma tidur 4 ato 5 jem sehari…

Ah, ya sudah… lupakan soal insom sial itu… tentang Acara ArisuAlice'S DokiDoki itu kayaknya di buat ajah kali ya? hmm… Yosh kalo gitu langsung aja! Kita ke ceritanya!

Disclaimer: KHR! udah jelas-jelas milik Amano Akira sensei, SIS udah jelas-jelas milik ArisuAlice©!

Warning: gajhe, typo, abal, maksa, OOC, mmm… shounen ai a.k.a (Light) yaoi ~

Enjoy~

-xxXXXxx-

"Kalau tidak salah…" Mau tak mau Squalo harus menjawabnya.

_Tearful smile to see you_

_My smile is so broken_

Bagian lirik yang sedih… melodi yang dilantunkan Squalo juga sedikit terdengar sedih. Tapi Melodi yang dilantunkan Dino terdengar lebih ceria.. Apakah ini semacam teka teki?

Lalu surat itu… surat pertama, si pengirim mengetahui namanya, dan meminta Xanxus untuk menyempurnakannya. Lalu surat kedua, terdengar seperti negosiasi akan sesuatu. Kemudian melodi itu, dan jawaban?

Xanxus masih duduk di Kursi merah besarnya. Tatapannya mengarah kepada surat-surat yang berada di meja ebonynya itu. Feeling terdalamnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan ini semua. Dan semua ini menyangkut dirinya!

Mulai dari Awal, Xanxus hanya tertarik pada sebuah Android seperti squalo. Tak semua orang dapat mempunyai android. Itu adalah sesuatu yang keren. Kemudian Surat itu… Dia mengetahui namanya. Tapi darimana ia mengetahuinya? Internet? Data kependudukan?

Diikuti oleh surat kedua berisi tentang penawaran penyempurna Squalo. Dia mengetahui nama Squalo. Apakah ia mempunyai hubungan dengan si pengirim pertama?

Pemuda Egois itu masih duduk di kursi kesayangannya. Menopang dakunya. Mata merahnya terlihat bersinar terkena biasan cahaya rembulan malam. Sesekali melihat kembali ke tumpukan kertas itu.

Ia membuka laci mejanya. Meletakan surat itu disana. Dan…

"!"

Xanxus mengambil secarik kertas dari lacinya, kertasnya sudah setikit lecek dan ada sobekan sekil disana. Ia berhasil menemukan salah satu kepingan misteri itu. Di bacanya dalam hati.

_You were rewarded just by living_

_I just saved you there_

Apakah ini kutipan lirik? Atau hanya kata-kata kiasan. Batin Xanxus melihat tulisan yang ternyata eh ternyata itu ada di salah satu lembaran manual book yang sudah 50% di cabik-cabik Xanxus..

"Apa artinya ini?"

" _Mama, mana papa?" tanya seorang anak kecil_

_Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat kusam. Bagaimana pun Ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum pada anaknya._

"_Ah, Papa sedang membeli sesiatu nanti juga pulang." Jawab sang Ibu._

"_Begitu ya." jawab sang anak polos wajahnya tersenyum berseri-seri. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu papa" sambungnya._

_Entah kenapa setelah anak itu berkata seperti itu, sang Ibu pun menangis, langsung Ia memeluk anak nya itu._

"_Mama? Mama kenapa menangis?" tanya anak itu. Ibunya masih belum menjawabnya. Tapi, Ia malah membisikan sesuatu pada anaknya. "kalau bermain dengan Papa, jangan nakal ya." Sang ibu pun mencium kening Bocah berumur 4 tahun tersebut._

_Kreeeek_

_Pintu pun terbuka. Seorang pria berumur 30-an pun masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka._

"_PAPA!" seru bocah itu riang. Ia langsung berlari memeluk papanya yang baru pulang. (karena masih kecil jadi yang kepeluk Cuma kakinya doang)_

_Lelaki itu mengendong anaknya. "Kau ingin segera bermain dengan Papa ya?" tanya si laki-laki itu._

"_Iya!" _

"_Ok, Ok, nanti kita akan bermain jagoan! Tapi sebelum itu kemaslah bawaan mu! Kita akan ke tempat papa kerja!" laki-laki itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. pergi menuju kamar anaknya. Mengemasi setiap perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan ke dalam koper coklat tua. Setelah selesai berkemas Ia langsung menenteng koper itu dan berjalan turun diikuti oleh bocah itu._

_Sang istri mengikat kan syal hijau kotak-kotak pada suaminya. Anak mereka masih mencoba untuk memakai jaketnya. _

"_Kalau gitu, ini selamat tinggal?" bisik Istrinya._

"_Maafkan aku, tapi mungkin ini bukan selamat tinggal. Kalau aku berhasil, Kita bisa hidup bersama lagi! Bahkan lebih baik dari ini!"_

"_Sudah ku duga kau menerima tawaran itu. kau memang selalu egois! Ku Doakan semoga proyek mu berjalan dengan lancar." sang istri mencium pipi kanan suaminya._

"_Kalau begitu, Aku berangkat"_

"_Lho papa, memangnya Mama tidak ikut?" _

"_Mama masih ada banyak urusan disini." Jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum. Mencium pipi anaknya. Mungkin itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia mencium anaknya, dan terakhir kalinya ia melihat ananknya._

"_Apakah aku akan sering sering mengunjungi mama!"_

" _Iya-iya… jangan nakal ya." Anak itu melambaikan tangannya, senyum polosnya masih terukir di wajahnya. Anak itu benar-benar tidak tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya._

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendelanya membangunkan pemuda Android itu dari alam mimpinya. Mengucek-ngucek matanya. Baru sadar dari mimpinya lagi.

"Mimpi yang aneh…" gumam Squalo. Sudah beberapa kali ini dia bermimpi seperti itu. mimpi yang sama terulang kembali. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia bermimpi hal yang sama. Apakah ini Dejavu?

Pemuda berambut silver itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Merapikan selimutnya dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Untuk sekedar sarapan. Ah, lagi pula ini hari sabtu. Ia tak harus buru-buru untuk ke sekolah kan?

Sudahlah. Ia mengambil beberapa keping roti tawar. Dimasukannya ke dalam toaster. Menunggunya selama beberapa menit.

PING!

2 keping toast telah jadi. Lumayan untuk menu sarapan di weekend. Melihat ke arah jam, ini masih jam 8 pagi… Biasanya orang itu akan bangun sekitar jam 11an. Mengigit sedikit toastnya. Mulai mengunyahnya. Entah kenapa squalo masih memikirkan mimpi itu.

Wanita itu sama dengan yang pernah terulang dengan memorinya. Raut kegelisahan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Rasanya cukup aneh juga bila kau diam begitu saja." Ujar Xanxus. Pemuda android itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah sudah berapa lama Xanxus sudah duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sedang menyuruput kopinya. Mata merahnya tertuju ke Koran yang ia bawa.

"Voi, Apa mau ?"

Xanxus hanya menyodorkan kertas yang ia temukan tadi malam. "Ku harap kau punya sesuatu yang kuharapkan"

Dengan lemas dan tanpa semangat pun Squalo mengambil kertas itu. 'semakin hari semakin banyak maunya saja…' batinya sambil menghela nafas. Mata Abu-abunya menyorot isi kata-kata yang di temukan Xanxus.

_Tearful smile to see you_

_My smile is so broken_

'Apa ini? Dia membuat kata-kata mutiara? Atau aku disruruh membantunya membuat surat cinta ya?' batin Squalo.

"Hey, apa ini?" tanya pemuda android itu.

"Apa kau buta? Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu. kata-kata itu tertulis dibelakang manual book sampah itu." jawab Xanxus menyuruput kopinya.

Mata Squalo hanya nge twitch gajhe. "VOI! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik!"

BRUAGH!

Gelas kopi itu mengenai kepala Squalo. Kini rambut semata wayangnya sudah terkena kopi robusta milik Xanxus. "VOIIII! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Squalo.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang kulakukan sampah sial."

"khhhh! " dengan berat langkah ia meninggalkan Xanxus. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Memutar keran shower. Seketika air panas pun membahasahi tubuhnya, rintikan air dari shower itu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang.

" _Squalo, Il mio nome è Squalo." Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu mengulurkan tangannya. Di depannya ada seorang bocah lainnya. Kira kira seumuran dengannya._

"_si parla italiano, Sei italiano?" balas bocah itu._

"_ovviamente! Papà mi insegni!" balas Squalo sambil menyengir lebar. Hati bocah yang bernama Squalo itu benar benar polos. Lebih polos dari anak-anak lainnya._

"_si può parlare giapponese? mi può insegnare?" tanya Bocah itu._

"_Ti insegnerò allora!"_

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Suara pintu itu menyadarkan pemuda android itu dari lamunannya. Akh! Akhir akhir ini dia lebih sering melamun tak karuan.

"Oi! sudah satu jam lebih kau berapa disana!" Gertak Xanxus dari luar.

"sebentar lagi! Rambutku menjadi lengket karena kopi itu!" Balas Squalo cepat-cepat. Ia langsung mengambil shampoo nya. Menuangkannya ketangannya, mulai untuk keramas.

-xxXXXxx-

Waktu tak berjalan dengan lama. Sekarang kita longkapi saja langsung ke hari senin. Mentari pagi menerangi kota kecil bernama Namimori…

Seperti biasa murid murid akan masuk ke pintu gerbang sambil berbincang-bincang. Dan inilah salah satunya.

"Hei, Squalo! Selamat pagi!" sapa Dino dengan wajah berseri-seri2

"Apa mau mu Bule kampung?" Squalo masih menjawabnya dengan ketus. Beberapa akhir ini Squalo memang sering terlihat dengan Dino, dan sepertinya dino benar-benar tahu tentang Squalo. Mulai dari bagaiman cara menangani Squalo saat di ejek Bel, Saat Squalo ngamuk karena terkena lemparan dari Xanxus. Sepertinya dia sudah mengenali Squalo.

"Squalo, hari ini tidak ada pe er kan?" tanya Dino sambil menuju ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Ada."

Satu detik pun berlalu… lima detik… sepuluh detik yak!

"HUAAAAAAAA pe er apa?" teriak Dino Histeris. Semenjak Para body guardnya tak bersamanya, Dino tak dapat mengingat ada pe er apa, nanti pelajaran apa, benar-benar ia tidak dapat hidup tanpa body guardnya.

"Pe er dari reborn sensei." Tambah Squalo membuat wajah pemuda blonde itu makin pucat. Mengingat kejadiannya saat Dino disuruh maju dan tidak dapat mengerjakan Soal yang diberikan Reborn. Akh! Dia benar2 benar trauma saat itu…

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.03. masih ada waktu untuk ngebut menyelesaikan pe ernya. Beberapa siswi mengelilingi meja Dino, menyemangatinya agar selesai sebelum Reborn datang ke kelas itu.

"Hwuaaah… akhirnya selesai!" Dino pun langsung bangkit berdiri. Tangannya sakit akibat ngebut nulis.

"Squalo, terima kasih ya telah mengingatkan ku!" Dino mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya… semua siswi pun berfangirling ria, senyuman Dino yang lembut itu. di tambah lagi orangnya yang ramah, membuat banyak murid perempuan disana jatuh hati pada pria blonde itu.

Xanxus hanya diam melihat kejadian itu, bisikan Dino saat itu benar-benar mencurigakan. Ada yang aneh dengan Dino, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik, Xanxus memperhatikan Dino diam-diam, Ia seperti mencari perhatian pada Squalo.

Squalo lagi…

Apa yang disembunyikan Android itu sebenarnya? Misteri bertubi-tubi datang, tapi belum terjawab satu pun.

-xxXXXxx-

Minna san!

Karena insom Arisu kambuh lagi, jadi yah Arisu putuskan untuk melanjutkan SIS saja… sudah chapter 9~ sebentar lagi chapter 10…

Ah iya yang dalam italic itu gini:

A: Squalo, my name is Squalo

B: you speak Italian, are you an Italian?

A: of course! Papa taught me

B: can you speak Japanese? Could you teach me?

A: sure!, I'll teach you.

Nah Yosh kalau begitu… *yawn* Minna-san… Arisu mau tidur dulu ya...

Gutten nach…

Mind to review? Onegai? *pasang muka puppy eyes* *dilempar pke patung liberty*


	10. festval and kidnapped?

Konnichiwa minna~

Nah, karena sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya si Kusa maka Opening dan endingnya kali ini akan di bawakan oleh dia~ Ciao Ciao~ *ngacir*

Minna san~ Kali ini Kusa yang akan membawakan Opening kali ini, Yosh! Tumben saja Arisu-sama begitu baik, biasanya… *ehem* ya, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke ceritanya Minna?

Disclaimer: KHR! milik Amano Akira, SIS milik ArisuAlice©~

Warning!: OOC, typo, gajheness, abalness, maksa. Garing, shounen ai~

Chapter 10~

-xxXXXxx-

"Squalo! Ayo makan bersama!" seru Dino

"Squalo, Ayo temani aku ke kantin!"

"Squalo! Lihat ini!"

"Squalo!"

Suara Dino memanggil Squalo terus berdengung di telinga Xanxus. Entah apa yang di alami pemuda bermata ruby itu. Semenjak hari ini, tatapan mata merah ruby itu kosong. Bagai tak bernyawa. Apakah yang sedang Xanxus lakukan? Tak seorang pun tahu.

Duduk terpaku di tempatnya, menyenderkan badannya ke dinding. Memperhatikan seseora- ah tidak dua orang. Dino dan Squalo. Sembari berpikir tentang perkataan Dino saat itu.

'mohon bantuannya?'

"Voi! Xanxus!" Suara Squalo menyadarkannya dari lamunannya kali ini. Ia pun melihat androidnya kini. "Apa?" tanya Xanxus ketus.

"Rapat kelas! Untuk festival kebudayaan!" sambung orang yang ada di sebelah Squalo. Sosok yang tak jarang kita lihat. Bel.

"Bos pilih mau buat apa untuk festival kali ini?" tanya Bel dengan senyuman Cheshirenya. Ditangannya sudah ada kertas dan pen seperti wartawan yang mau meliput.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat. Mata rubynya menyorot ke kalender yang di pasang di kelas. Sudah musim panas. Sebentar lagi akan ada festival kebudayaan. Xanxus pun menghela nafas. Suasana kelas 10-B seperti biasa. Ribut. Entah apa penyebabnya.

"Voi, Ada dengan mu? Akhir akhir ini kau terlihat sedikit aneh." Ujar pemuda android itu. Rupanya masih perhatian juga android itu pada Xanxus.

Namun sebelum Xanxus menjawabnya, ada suara lain yang memotongnya. "Squalo! Nanti saat festival kau ingin membuat apa?" seru Dino dengan ceria menghampiri Squalo dan Xanxus. Wajahnya yang terlalu murah senyum seakan-akan membuat pemuda blonde itu senantiasa terlihat innocent.

"Aku belum tahu, mungkin akan ikut keputusan kelas." Jawabnya. Suasana kelas pun menjadi sangat tenang saat wali kelas mereka Reborn sensei masuk.

"Baiklah, Ada usul?" tanya guru Killer itu. beberapa murid ada yang tak berani angkat tangan. Beberapa ada yang terlihat berpikir mencari ide, dan sisanya tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Hup! Dino pun mengancungkan tangan. Reborn pun memberikan isyarat untuk memperbolehkan muridnya berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan Cosplay Café? Terlihat menyenangkan bukan?" usul Dino diikuti oleh senyum polosnya.

Beberapa murid sudah ada yang berdiskusi. Entah hal yang baik atau yang buruk. Hampir semuanya sibuk berdiskusi.

"Ide yang bagus Dino-san!" Akhirnya seorang murid yang di kuncir satu berani berbicara. Haru.

"Terima kasih Haru." Balasnya. Diikuti oleh beberapa Siswi yang juga setuju akan usulnya Dino. Tapi, tidak dengan para siswa.

"Hei! Kami tak mau di suruh cosplay ala café!" sahut seorang murid. Diikuti oleh protes dan keluhan murid lainnya. Sekali lagi, itu membuat suasana kelas makin ricuh. Beberapa murid masih ada yang tak peduli dengan hasil perundingan kelas mereka.

JDEERR!

Semua murid pun teriak histeris mendengar duara letusan revolver dari guru mereka. Untung saja revolver itu tak berisi, kalau tidak, kita tak akan tahu lagi bagaimana kejadiannya setelah ini.

"Mi-Minna san, tunggu dulu maksud ku begini, yang siswi akan cosplay maid atau yukata. Kalau yang siswa, seperti shinsegumi atau dalam setelan jas. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Pemuda blonde itu segera memperjelas usulnya daripada keadaan kelasnya makin parah.

Semua orang pun terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus juga" kata seorang siswa. Semua anak pun mulai setuju untuk mengadakan cosplay café.

"Kalau begitu, soal kostum?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Ah, kalau kostum aku bisa mengusahakannya." jawab Dino. Semua murid pun menyorakinya, sepertinya Dino dapat beradaptasi (?) dengan lingkungan sekolah ini.

"kalau begitu bagaimana undiannya acak? Sepertinya seru!" usul seorang siswa yang mula mulanya tak setuju dengan usul Dino. Acara usul mengusul pun bertambah panjang, sekarang mereka malah membuat daftar makanan atau pun soal dekorasi ruangan. Wali kelas mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, keadaan kelasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"Kalau gitu Dino, kelas ini ku serahkan padamu!" sahut Reborn pada Dino. Pria itu langsung berjalan keluar kelas, meninggal muridnya untuk berdiskusi.

-xxXXXxx-

"Semuanya ayo bekerja!" seru Haru memberi semangat. Tak terasa waktu berlalu, besok sudah festival kebudayaan, kelas 10-B sedang mendekor ruangan mereka sedemikian rupa, begitu juga dengan kelas kelas yang lain.

"Oi, Haru! Bagaimana dengan urusan kostum? Kita belum mengadakan undian!" sahut seorang siswi.

"Hahi! Aku lupa! Akan ku bawa dulu kostumnya!" Haru pun langsung berlari menghampiri Kardus besar. Isinya? Tentu saja costume, kalau tidak bagaimana ini akan bernama cosplay café kan?

Beberapa murid langsung menghampirinya, melihat kostum apa saja yang sudah di siapkan.

"Hua! I-itu kabutonya Kanesugi kan? Yang Masamune pun ada!" seru seoarang siswa begitu melihat ada kabuto dengan hiasan tulisan 'ai' dan bulan sabit.

"Dino, jangan2 kau otaku ya?"

"Ah, Ayah ku suka mengoleksi barang barang antik. Jadi ini semua bisa ada di rumahku." Jawab Dino sambil tertawa.

Barang barang antik? Semua pun sweatdrop. Sepertinya ada perasaan kalau barang barang bawaan Dino kemungkinan asli… ah! sudahlah lupakan soal kabuto itu. tak ada orang yang mau memakainya karena takut arwah daimyo jepang itu menghantui mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya! Ayo ambil undiannya!" seru Haru lagi. Kini dia sudah memegang sebuah kardus yang ukurannya cukup besar juga. Para murid pun segera mengambil selembar kertas. Dalam kertas tersebut sudah ada nomor untuk kustom mereka besok.

"Shishishi pangeran dapat tuxedo~ keren sekali~" Senyuman Cheshirenya pun kembali terukir di wajahnya. Pemuda narsis itu pun menghampiri Xanxus. "Shishishi, Bos dapat apa?" tanya Bel.

"shinsegumi." Jawab pemuda itu datar. Sambil memperlihatkan kertas undiannya pada Bel.

"Squally~ kau dapat apa?" tanya Bel. Sekarang bocah berponi panjang itu

menghampiri Squalo yang baru saja mengambil undian. Squalo pun baru membuka undian itu. belum melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Apakah itu urusanmu bocah tengik?" jawab Squalo jengkel. Selalu saja ada alasan mengapa Bel Menanyakan hal itu. Mata abu-abu Squalo pun menyorot ke kertas yang ia ambil. Baru sedetik ia melihat, pemuda android itu sudah jaw drop duluan. Senyuman Cheshire Bel pun makin melebar.

"Shishishishi kalau pangeran boleh menebak, pasti itu kostum yang memalukan. Benarkan Squally?" Tanya Bel dengan nada meledek. Tangannya pun berusaha merebut kertas hasil undian dari Squalo

"Bukan Urusan mu Bocah sial!"

Cukup lama usaha Bel untuk mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Squalo. Dan seperti biasa dengan tak tiknya, Bel pun dapat menyambar kertas yang berada di tangan Squalo.

"VOOII! Kembalikan padaku bocah brengsek!" gertak Squalo.

"Sabar Squally~ Shishshishi nanti pangeran kembalikan sesudah pangeran membacanya." Bel pun mulai membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. senyuman Cheshire Bel kali ini benar benar lebar begitu mata di balik poninya itu menyorot ke tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tentu saja ini bukan lah sesuatu yang bagis untuk pemuda yang satu lagi.

"SQUALLY AKAN MEMAKAI YUKATA MINI!" Bel pun langsung lari sambil meneriaki hal itu. Diikuti oleh Squalo yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"VOOOIII! BOCAH SIAL! KEMARI KAU! JANGAN LARI BRENGSEK!" teriakan pemuda berambut silver itu dapat terdengar sepanjang koridor. Mengema ke seluruh Namimori High.

-xxXXXxx-

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu semuanya Ganbatte!" seru Haru menyoraki anak kelas 10-B saat festival itu akan dimulai. Semuanya sudah berpakaian dengan kostum yang meraka dapatkan. Kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang mempunyai pride untuk tidak menunjukan dirinya ke depan orang dengan kostum yang memalukan.

"Shishishi Squally~ Aku menemukan mu!" Squalo pun langsung terkejut begitu mendengar suara Bel di belakangnya.

"Ayo keluar! Cepat masih mending kau harus membagikan brosur bersamaku dari pada harus melayani di café kan?"ujar Xanxus yang berdiri di belakang Bel.

"Vooi! Kalau kalian sih tak masalah dengan kostum seperti itu, ta-" belum Squalo menyelesaikan perkataannya ia sudah diseret oleh Xanxus.

"Cepat pakai kostummu!" gertak Xanxus. Sambil melemparkan yukata mini itu pada Squalo. "kalau lima menit kau belum selesai, maka akan ku minta Haru untuk menukar shiftmu!" ancam Xanxus.

Melihat sorotan mata ruby Xanxus, Squalo hanya bisa berdiri dan langsung berlari ke toilet. Menganti shiftnya berarti ia harus melayani tamu. Dan berarti ia harus bersikap manis di depan tamu tamu mereka.

Xanxus pun menunggu di depan pintu toilet cowok. Mencegah android itu untuk kabur darinya.

"Lama sekali! Oi, jangan membuatku menunggu sam.." Xanxus terhenti dengan kata-katanya. Mata merah ruby menyorot sesuatu yang aneh.

Squalo dengan Yukata mini, Rambut silver panjangnya sangat cocok dengan yukata mini ala sengoku jidai itu. Apa lagi dengan wajah Tsunderenya yang hampir putus asa dengan yukata yang harus ia pakai membuatnya semakin manis. "Voi," suaranya terdengar bergetar, tak mengelegarnya seperti Squalo biasanya. Betis dan pahanya putih nan mulus membuatnya semakin mirip anak perempuan. "Apakah aku harus memakai ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tak sadar bahwa ada semburat merah di pipi Xanxus. Cepat cepat Xanxus memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ia sangka ternyata android itu cukup manis saat memakai yukata mini, apa lagi dengan pose seperti itu. benar-benar tak terlihat sisi bahwa ia adalah laki-laki.

"Cepatlah! Kita harus membagikan brosur di depan gerbang." Ujar Xanxus. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia pun berbalik badan, tak mau ia terkesan seperti menyukai Squalo.

'Suka?' batin Xanxus begitu tersentak dengan kata `suka`. ' yang benar saja? Aku? Menyukai android sampah itu? Ah… tidak mungkin…' batin Xanxus coba mengelak dari pernyataannya itu. pikirannya kali ini benar benar kacau.

Mereka pun berjalan melintasi kelas kelas dan koridor. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua harus melintasi koridor yang ada kelas 10-B dan 10-C. Xanxus masih tetap berjalan. Namun suara langkah bakiak yang di pakai Squalo terhenti. Ia langsung membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Voi, apa tak bisa lewat jalan lain?" tanya pemuda android itu. Xanxus hanya menghela nafas. "sampah, kau kira aku harus memutar balik ke koridor lain? Ini jalan yang tercepat. Kita harus tiba disana sebelum kelas lain." Xanxus langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Tak peduli dengan perkataan Squalo.

"Voi! Tunggu!" mau tak mau Squalo harus mengejar Xanxus. Xanxus langsung berbelok arah. Masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. "Kau duluan saja." Ujar Xanxus. "Aku mau mengambil brosur dulu."

'Punya niat baik juga orang itu.' gumam Squalo. Melamun sambil melihat Xanxus yang masuk ke dalam kelas 10-B. Pemuda Android itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang Namimori High.

-xxXXXxx-

"Silakan brosurnya." tawar Xanxus dengan nada datar. Mengeluarkan death glare dalam setiap perkataannya. Hampir semua pengunjung merasa ketakutan. Namun ada juga yang tidak.

Xanxus membenci pekerjaan ini, Namun ketimbang ia harus melayani pengunjung di café, pekerjaan ini jauh lebih baik. Selembar demi selembar pun dibagikan pada pengunjung yang datang. Sekarang yang ada di tangan Xanxus hanya tinggal beberapa lembar saja. Ia harus meminta brosur lebih untuk di bagikan.

"Oi! Jaga tempat ku! Aku harus mengambil Brosur lebih banyak lagi." Serunya pada pemuda android yang memakai yukata mini. Melihat bahwa yukata yang dia pakai belum terikat dengan benar, tangan Xanxus tanpa sadar membetulkan pita belakang dari yukata Squalo.

"Vo-Voi! Apa apaan ini?" seketika hal itu membuat wajah squalo kembali memerah. Baru kali ini dia sedekat ini dengan Xanxus.

"Diam sampah tak tau terima kasih! Aku sedang membetulkan yukata ini untukmu! Berterima kasihlah sedikit!" bisik Xanxus. Ia mengencangkan pita yukata itu. Peristiwa ini pun menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang cukup popular.

"Ah, Hana-chan lihat! Mereka serasi sekali." Bisik seorang pengunjung.

"Kau benar! Ah~ Mereka benar benar romantis~ coba saja kalau Kaoru ku seperti itu…" sambung pengunjung yang lain." Kata seorang pengunjung yang di panggil Hana chan itu.

"Aku setuju dengan mu Hana-chan!" balas pengunjung yang lain.

"Voii! Sampai kapan kau akan memegangi pita itu? " tanya Squalo dengan muka merah padam. "Orang-orang sudah memperhatikan kita dari tadi bodoh!" sambungnya lagi.

"Berisik! Belum terikat dengan benar!" Jawab Xanxus. Akhirnya dengan sekali tarikan. Pita di yukata itu terikat dengan rapi. Xanxus melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk pergi meminta Brosur lebih.

"Oi! Brosurnya sudah mulai habis! Minta lagi."

"Ah, Sudah habis?" sahut Dino. Suasana kelas mereka cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Pemuda blonde itu langsung mengeluarkan setumpuk brosur dan memberikannya pada Xanxus.

Xanxus langsung segera keluar. Ke pintu gerbang Namimori High. Mungkin sekarang selebaran brosur yang di pegang Squalo sudah habis.

-xxXXXxx-

Jam besar di Namimori high sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Namun festival kebudayaan akan berakhir pada jam 9 malam. Cosplay café kelas 10-B sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu karena kehabisan stok barang.

"Yosh! Minna semua terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Sorak Dino begitu semua anggota kelas 10-B berkumpul.

"Dino-san, Ide mu benar benar membantu!" seru Haru dengan semangat. "Berkat kau, kita selesai duluan, pengunjung pun puas!" sambung siswi itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang waktu bebas?" tanya segerombolan murid. "Ah, iya! Kalau begitu semuanya waktunya kita untuk berkeliling festival kebudayaan ini!"

Dalam hitungan menit, para murid sudah bubar. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang lainnya di dalam kelas.

"Shishishi Squally~ sepertinya kau cocok memakai baju itu." Bel pun mulai mengganggunya kembali.

"VOOOOII! Apa mau mu bocah gila?"

"Shishishi… Squally suaramu lebih baik dilembutkan sedikit… pasti banyak lelaki yang akan jatuh hati padamu…"

"VOOOOII BOCAH GILA! AKU INI BUKAN PEREMPUAN! BRENGSEK APA MAU MU?" teriak Squalo.

CLICK!

Mata Squalo pun nge twich, (maaf -_- Arisu gak tau bahasa indonesianya yang benar) Tak sadar bahwa Ia sedang di foto oleh Bel mengunakan kameranya "Shishishi sekarang kamera yang langsung jadi!" Bel pun mengeluarkan Kamera antik, memotret Squalo yang sedang bengong.

"VOOOOOOII! Bocah sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Squalo sembari menarik Baju Bel. Bocah bertiara itu kini tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Tentu saja ngefoto Squally~ nanti pangeran akan sebarkan diinternet, kalau ada yang tertarik kan lumayan." jawab Bel asal.

"VOOOIII! APA MAKSUDMU?" Bentak Squallo. Marah, kesal dan malu pun tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Oi! Mau sampai kapan kau memakai yukata itu, sampah?" suara Xanxus memecah keributan ditengah mereka. Bel pun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur secepat yang ia bisa.

"Cepat ganti baju!" perintah pemuda bermata ruby itu. "Kau tak mau melihat festival yang lain?" sambungnya.

'Festival? Jadi akan berkeliling sekolah? Ku kira dia akan pulang ke rumah lalu tidur.' Batin Squalo dalam hati. Ia merasa cukup senang ketika mengetahui Xanxus memperbolehkannya untuk melihat-lihat festival kebudayaan ini. Squalo langsung mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju toilet. Namun malang, saat Ia mau mengambil tas yang berada di pojokan dekat tumpukan kardus, Squalo tertimpa kadus yang entah kenapa terjatuh. Membuat karet silicon Android itu terbuka karena terbeset kardus itu.

"Oi! Kau tak apa apa?" Xanxus menghampiri Squalo yang sedari memegang tangannya yang terbeset. Ia langsung melihat tangan Squalo yang terbuka sampai terlihat bagian mesinnya.

"Sial! Ayo! Keruang kesehatan, setidaknya kau butuk perban untuk menutupnya." Xanxus langsung menarik lengan Squalo.

Untung saja ruang kesehatan berada tak jauh dari ruang kelasnya. Ruang kesehatan pun juga sepi karena guru yang bertugas sibuk dengan urusan festval kebudayaan itu. Squalo langsung duduk di kasur yang biasa di gunakan untuk siswa berbaring.

Xanxus langsung mengambil perban gulung melemparkanya ke arah sebelah android itu. "Pakai itu!" Ia juga melempar kan tas Squalo yang berisi baju ganti. " Sekalian saja ganti baju! Ku tunggu 10 menit!" Xanxus langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Squalo sendirian di ruangan itu.

Squalo tak bisa berkata apa pun. Jantung mekanikalnya kembali melonjak akan sesuatu. Entah ada apa yang terjadi dengan organ tubuhnya itu. memegang pipinya yang terasa sedikit panas.

Tak mau mebuang waktu lama Squalo langsung menyambar perban yang ada di kasur. Membalut tangannya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang masa lalu nya lagi, sesuatu tentang Xanxus…

SREEEEKK

Squalo langsung mengarah pada sumber bunyi itu. "VOOOIII! APA A-" kata- katanya terhenti. Seseorang telah masuk ke ruang kesehatan melalui jendela. Orang itu langsung menyerang titik dimana untuk mengnonaktifkan Squalo.

BRRRUUK

Pemuda android itu terjatuh. Kesadarannya masih terjaga, namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa apa, tubuhnya sudah dilumpuhkan.

'Sial! Apa ini?' batinnya. Matanya mulai menutup. Orang misterius itu kemudian mengendongnya. "Maafkan aku, aku juga tak mau melakukan ini…" bisik orang itu kepada Squalo.

-xxXXXxx-

Arisu: GYAAAA! *mulai stress lagi!* XDD

Kusa: Ari-

Arisu: Kali ini bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang kardus itu? Arisu dapet ide ini pas dijelasin ma teori fisika ma guru les… entah apa namanya, Arisu lupa… X9

Kusa: Arisu-

Arisu: Yosh! Kali ini Arisu Buat sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya, karena kalau dipotong jadi dua bagian jadinya terlalu sedikit.

Kusa: *teriak* Arisu-sama! X

Arisu: *baru sadar* Hae? Ada apa? OwO

Kusa: Katanya kali ini ending Kusa yang pimpin…

Arisu: Ahahahah gomen Kusa~ ^^' Arisu terlalu bersemangat! Khukukukuku *ketawa yang aneh* Kalau begitu Boku mau makan pocky dulu~ Ciao~ *ngacir lagi*

*menaratapi Arisu yang ngacir* Haaaaah Gomen Reader, kali ini Kusa special membawakan Ending kali ini… karena kali ini Kusa dah 10 tahun tepat mengabdi pada Arisu-sama T.T jadi karena dia lagi bae baenya, maka dikasih membawakan chapter 10~ fic ini juga dipaksa publish pada 10 juli, sebenernya bisa di publish dari selasa…

Yosh!, Minna-san, mohon reviewannya *bow* sankyuu for R&R ^^


	11. bloody memory of a melody

Moshi moshi minna-san!

Gyahahahahahah *gila mode on* udah sebulan ngak update update~~~ Gomen Reader semua! Hueeeeek ;A; *plak*

Arisu bener2 stress ma system belajar yang baru…. Bukannya ngak bisa ngikutin, tapi…. Projectnya jangan numpuk donk! Ah! Stress! Malah ulangannya Gila semua… PLUS! *mulai emosi jiwa* WALI KELAS NGAK TAU DIRI ITU! ANAK WALINYA NGAK DIURUSIN! APA APAAN ITU? DAH GITU LOM DIJELASIN APA-APA LANGSUNG TEST!

Huff huff sabar… sabar… *nahan emosi*

Ya sudahlah mendinga langsung masuk….

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, SIS milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: OOC, typo, maksa, garing, gajheness, abalness, Shounen ai~

Chappie 11~

-xxXXXxx-

"Cih, lama sekali sampah itu" umpat Xanxus dalam hati. Pemuda berambut itu berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kesehatan. Sesekali melirik ke jam tangannya. "Apa dia perempuan? Lama sekali hanya ganti baju saja." Umpatnya lagi.

Kesabaran Xanxus akhirnya habis, tak tahan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ia langsung mendobrak masuk ke ruangan kesehatan itu. Nasib malang Bagi si pintu yang sekarang bagian bawahnya telah remuk. (jadi inget pintu 9c =w=)

"Oi! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampah brengsek?" gertak Xanxus sembari menarik horden. Mata nya langsung terbelalak. Squalo hilang? Ditambah lagi dengan jendela yang terbuka. Apa dia kabur? Rasanya itu aneh juga.

Xanxus langsung melihat ke arah jendela itu. sepertinya jendelanya di buka secara paksa dari luar. Kalau begitu apakah ini berarti Squalo diculik? Kalau begitu oleh siapa?

Kaki pemuda bermata merah ruby itu langsung beranjak keluar. Pemampilan squalo yang mencolok pasti akan memngundang perhatian. Apa lagi Ia belum menganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam Namimori.

Pemuda Itu langsung berlari menyusuri lorong dan belok kiri…

BRUK!

"Ah! Maafkan Aku," seseorang.

"Cavallone?"

"Ah… Xanxus?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Xanxus berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Namun sebelum ia berjalan jauh Pemuda blonde itu memanggilnya.

"Ah! Xanxus! Tunggu dulu!"

Langkah kaki Xanxus pun berhenti. "Maafkan aku Xanxus…" ujar Dino.

Tangan Xanxus pun langsung menyambar ke arah leher Dino. Dengan satu tangan Ia sudah dapat membuat Pemuda blonde di depannya meringgis kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau dalang dari semua ini?" Tanya Xanxus dengan nada dingin. Mata Rubynya bersinar dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ah! Tu..Tunggu Xanxus! A-Aku dapat menjelaskannya!" Seruu Dino sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi terus mencekeknya.

"Jelaskan huh?" Xanxus kembali memperkencang cekekannya ke Dino. "Tunggu Xanxus! Kau harus mendengarkan ku!"

"Aku harus Mengatakan hal ini padamu! Squ… Squalo… itu sedang diculik Seseorang!" Seru Dino lagi. Kali ini Ia hampir kehabisan Nafas. Urat Nadinya mulai sedikit melemah. Untunglah Tangan Xanxus melonggarkan sedikit cekekannya. Membiarkan pemuda blonde itu bernafas

"Kalau begitu siapa?" tanya Xanxus.

-xxXXXxx-

"Jadi begitulah… beberapa ilmuwan berbakat dari Cavallone keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas. Salah satunya ya Ayah Squalo." Jelas Dino.

Keadaan Xanxus kini sedikit lebih tenang. Dino langsung mengajaknya untuk berbicara di café. Setidaknya Itu membuat mood pemuda itu membaik. Aroma kopi robusta di mug mengeluarkan aroma yang amat disukai pria egois itu.

"Menurut data yang ku peroleh dari Romario, Sepertinya ada orang yang mengkambing hitamkan keadaan di Cavallone company." Ujarnya sambil meminum Ceylon teanya.

"Kali ini… Aku merasa bahwa seseorang dari luar yang berusaha untuk mengambil proyek yang tertunda itu. proyek untuk merubah manusia menjadi android sepenuhnya. Squalo sudah 90% android. Jadi kemungkinan Ia akan mengambil kelinci percobaannya lagi."

"Lalu apakah Ayahnya membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanya Xanxus kembali.

"Ayah Squalo ditipu, saat Orang luar itu mengatakan bahwa Squalo akan digunakan untuk penerus research mereka nanti. Ternyata inilah yang terjadi…"

"Kalau begitu… Kenapa Aku pun juga terlibat?"

Diam sejenak…. Dino tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Xanxus. "Entahlah Xanxus…. Aku pun juga tak tahu…." Jawab Dino. Mata karamelnya Dino pun menatap ke arah Ceylon teanya, memainkan cangkirnya, mata karamelnya merasa kosong…

'Sungguh aneh… Apakah Cavallone ini tak tahu aku mendapat paket android itu? Squalo sebelumnya?' pikir Xanxus.

"ah Xanxus, begini… lebih baik tinggalkan saja urusan ini pada kami. Kau tidak usah khawatir." ujar Dino memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

-xxXXXxx-

Sekali lagi Jam grand father's clock itu berdenting mengisi kekosongan di tengah malam. Suasana sekitar apartement itu begitu sunyi. Mata merah ruby Xanxus bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam. Kira kira sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, pemuda berambut silver ini belum terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

Ia justru berjalan ke arah kamar Squalo. Tangan kanan pemuda itu membuka kenop pintu kamar android itu. Kamarnya kosong seperti sebelum Squalo menempatinya. Rasanya cukup sepi juga tanpa ada android berambut perak yang selalu sensitive akan sesuatu layaknya perempuan.

Namun ada yang ganjil. Ah! Earphone yang dipakai Squalo saat ia mendapatkannya. Earphone itu kini tertinggal di kamarnya. 'Seperti barang kenang-kenangan saja.' Batin Xanxus sembari meraih Earphone itu dan memperhatikannya. Cukup aneh juga desainnya.

Tangan Xanxus pun mulai mengotak ngatik earphone itu karena berbentuk aneh. Lagi pula earphone itu mempunya suatu tombol di dalam shellnya. Jemari Pemuda itu langsung menekannya begitu mengetahui ada tombol di balik shell kanan earphone itu.

KLOP!

Terbuka! Selembar kertas yang terlpat pun keluar dari shell earphone itu. Xanxus mengambil kertas itu dan dibuka. Cukup terkejut karena kertas itu berisi not not balok dari sebuah lagu. Mata Rubynya langsung melirik kearah tulisan yang ada di atas.

_Memory of a kiss_

'Jadi inikah judul dari melodi ini?' Tanya Xanxus dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakiya keluar dari kamar Squalo dan menuj kamarnya. Tiba di kamarnya, Ia langsung duduk di depan grand piano putih. Grand piano itu sudah berdebu. Terakhir Xanxus memainkanya saat berumur 7 atau 6 tahun.

Pemuda itu mencoba memainkan tuts tuts piano dulu. Setelah Ia merasa dapat memainkannya, Ia langsung memainkan bait pertamanya. Lanjut ke bait kedua, ke tiga, bait ke empat….

TREEENNNG.

Xanxus menghentikan permainan pianonya, "Ternyata dia…." Gumam Xanxus. "Dasar bodoh!" gertaknya sambil melanjutkan permainan pianonya itu.

-xxXXXxx-

"_Oi! Squalo!" seru seorang bocah berambut hitam spiky berlari kecil menghampiri bocah semurannya. Bocah yang bernama Squalo itu sedang duduk di kursi taman. Wajahnya tak ceria seperti yag biasa bocah itu kenal. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lemas._

"_Ah! Xanxus!" balas bocah itu dengan lemas._

"_Oi! Ajari aku bahasa jepang lagi!" perintah Xanxus Kecil. Sambil duduk di sebelah bocah berambut silver itu._

"_Maaf Xanxus tapi aku sedang tidak mood hari ini…" Jawab Squalo lemas._

"_Cih! Kau kenapa lagi?" _

" _Papa berbohong padaku… papa jahat." Jawabnya. kini ada cairan bening di ujung matanya._

"_Dasar bodoh! Orang dewasa memang selalu berbohong! Itu sudah hal biasa bodoh! Apa kau sebegitu-". interupsi._

"_Kau tak mengerti Xanxus…. Papa benar-benar jahat! Papa bohong soal mama!" Potong Squalo dengan cara membentak. _

"_Oi, Jahat bagaimana?" Tanya Xanxus lagi. Berusaha untuk menenangkan teman bermainya itu._

"_Papa… Dia membunuh mama…" Air mata pun mulai berjatuhan. Membasahi pipi anak berambut silver pendek itu. Anak yang berada disampingnya pun tak peraya dengannya._

"_Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa? Kau pasti salah lihat! Atau mungkin kau terlalu banyak nonton tv!" balas Xanxus_

"_Tidak…. Aku melihatnya sendiri… Mama terlihat begitu menderita karena papa… ia sepert tak bernyawa… Namun Ia terus memanggil namaku…" jawab Squalo sambil menangis_

"_Aku ingin kabur…" sambungnya di tengah tangisan…_

"_kau gila… Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan semua hal itu?" _

"_Kau tak tahu Xanxus…. Aku tdak suka papa.. aku mau kembali bersama mama" tutur Squalo…_

"_Squalo…" lirih Xanxus berusaha menenangi bocah berambut silver yang ada disampingnya._

"_SQUALO!" Seru seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing lagi di telnga bocah berambut silver itu. Ia langsung berlari menjauhi arah suara itu._

"_Oy! Squalo! Tunggu kau mau kemana?" Xanxus langsung mengejar bocah yang berlari tak jauh di depannya. Cukup lama akhirnya Ia dapat mengimbangi Bocah berambut silver itu._

"_Hei! Tenang dulu! Jelaskan padaku semua ini!" Bentaknya di depan Squalo. Bocah itu masih menangis, menjawab bentakan Xanxus dengan cara mengeleng. Tangisannya makin tak karuan. Xanxus yang memapah kedua tangan Squalo pun dapat merasakan bahwa kaki bocah silver itu mulai melemas. Membiarkan bocah itu untuk duduk di rumput._

"_Hei! Ceritakan padaku!"_

"…" _tak ada jawaban yang Xanxus dapatkan. Ya sudahlah akhirnya ia pasrah saja. Squalo itu benar-benar keras kepala._

"_Squalo!" Seru seorang pria berumur 30-an yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri. Langsung menarik lengan Squalo dengan kasar. Otomatis Squalo kecil langsung memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pria itu._

_Xanxus hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berharap ini hanyalah sekedar mimpi Gila. Ia hanya dapat melihat Squalo yang diseret oleh Ayahnya keluar dari taman itu dan menyebrang jalan. Saat menyebrang itulah, Squalo berhasil lepas dari genggaman Ayahnya berlari tanpa arah…._

"_AWAAS!" teriak Seorang perempuan. Membuat semua orang langsung mengerumuni jalan besar itu._

"_Sebuah truk telah menabrak seorang anak kecil" ujar Seseorang yang ternyata adalah saksi mata dari peristiwa itu._

"_Eh? Benarah?"_

"_Ia" jawabnya._

_Xanxus kecil pun berusaha membus kerumunan orang apa yang yang mereka maksud bukan Squalo. _

_Namun, Sayang sekal itu benar. Rambut silver pendek itu kini bercampur dengan warna merah darah segar. Dikepalanya kini telah keluar darah membuat Xanxus kecil untuk mual… "Squalo…. Kau…" batinnya…_

-xxXXXxx-

Xanxus langsung mengambil handphonenya. Mencari nomer si pangeran narsis itu.

"Oy Bel… kau sudah dapatkan informasinya?" Tanya Xanxus.

"Shishishi sudah.. sudah… district 10 di pinggiran Namimori selatan. Bekas pabrik cavallone dulu~ ada permintaan lain bos?" Tanya Bel masih ber- ushishi ria.

"belum ada…."

"semoga berhasil bos!" Xanxus pun mematikan sambungannya dengan Bel. Mengambil ransel berwarna coklat dan berjalan keluar dari apartementnya.

"Tunggu saja sampah bodoh itu…. Aku akan benar-benar menghabisinya bila sampah sial itu mencoba membuatku mual seperti dulu lagi…" batin Xanxus.

-xxXXXxx-

Kali ini Kusa lagi membawakan ED…. Arisu-sama bener2 lagi bad mood… entah dia kenapa lagi…

Baiklah Scene inilah yang dimaksud oleh Arisu-sama sebagai klimaks dari cerita… jadi Ini akan mencapai klimaks dalam beberapa chapter lagi lalu… rahasia…. Kusa ngak boleh ngespoil sembarangan kayak Bakarisu-sama!

Arisu: *nonggol tiba2* maksud mu Kusa? *evil grins, nyiapin kapak*

Kusa: E..Eto… Reader semua… review? Onegai? Thx for R&R ah satu lagi! Arisu-sama bakal uplod fanart tentang Fic2-nya di DA atau fb nya… so stay tune! *ngacir*


	12. kiss

Yosh~ minna~~ Arisu update lagi~~~

Gomen kalo Arisu lama uplod… entah kenapa otak Arisu jadi rada nge hang gini…. karena kebanyakan ketawa di kelas jadi rada error mulu otaknya….

Ah iya… untuk mencegah puasa reader (bagi yang menjalankan) batal (ada yang tanggal 10 mulai puasakan?), disarankan baca fic ini malem-malem ato pas buka baru ngebaca fic ini, karena… ehm.. bisa di bilang ada bagian yang seductive(?).

Arisu kagak mau tanggung jawab kalau reader mikir yang aneh-aneh abis baca fic ini… terus puasanya batal… Dosa Arisu dah cukup banyak.. jadi jangan nambahin dosa lagi y? ok ok ?*dilempar ke mars*

Discalimer: KHR! milik Amano Akira, SIS milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: OOC, gajhe, aneh, abal, typo, shounen ai!, de el el

Chappie 12~

-xxXXXxx-

Distrik 10. dahulu distrik itu adalah pabrik milik Cavalonne company, namun akan suatu kasus, Distrik itu kini ditutup secara resmi. Suasana di sekitar nya pun menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Walau begitu ada beberapa orang pun masih ada yang keluar masuk distrik itu.

Hari itu langit pun tak secerah biasanya, sedikit mendung namun masih dapat terlihat cahaya matahari menyinari kota kecil di pinggiran Namimori itu. suasana disana pun juga cukup sepi. Walaupun masih ada beberapa mobil berlalu lalang di daerah tersebut.

Xanxus sedang memperhatikan pintu masuk distrik itu, Ada penjaga toh rupanya… bukannya distrik itu sudah tutup? Pikirnya dalam hati. Sambil mengeluarkan hand phonenya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

[Bel]

[Bos sudah kutemukan caranya! Setiap tiga jam sekali boss dapat menyusup… Ya itu kira2 3 menit dari sekarang! Shishishi pangeran mau makan dulu~]

Xanxus kembali memasukan hanphonenya ke saku celana. 3 menit… Xanxus Berjalan menyusuri pinggiran district 10, dan disaat yang dianggapnya tepat…

HUP!

Hanya dengan sekali lompatan, Ia pun berhasil melewati pagar pembatas yang tinggi.. tak sia sia juga nilai olahraganya yang selalu sempurna tanpa cacat. Kini hanya tinggal mencari jalan masuk dari saluran ventilasi udara.

Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar dalam lingkungan distrik 10, akhirnya ia menemukan saluran ventilasi udara yang cukup besar untuk ia masuki. Xanxus merogoh ke dalam ransel coklat yang ia bawa. Mencari cari sesuatu yang bernama obeng.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi Ia langsung membuka ventilasi udara itu. dengan hati hati pun ia masuk ke dalam. Bergerak dengan ekstra hati hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara klontang klontang yang berisik dan menarik perhatian.

Xanxus langsung merogoh PDA dari saku celananya. Langsung mencari petunjuk Bel tentang ventilasi itu. Bocah bertiara narsis itu benar-benar memberikan segala informasi yang Xanxus butuhkan. Mungkin nanti ia akan lebih cocok untuk menjadi hacker.

Xanxus mengikuti semua arahan yang di berikan Bocah itu, dan benar saja! Bingo! Pintu keluar. Namun kira-kira ia sudah dimana ini? Oh… lantai 7... terdengar beberapa suara orang mengobrol.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan ruang 3? Apa sudah aman?" tanya seorang pekerja

"Kondisinya belum stabil… kita harus menjaga tengangan listrik… sepertinya ada bagian yang terpulihkan…" jawab pekerja yang lain

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit ngeri bekerja seperti ini… Dia itu manusia kan?" suara pekerja itu sedikit gemetar.

"Hei hei… kau kira aku tak takut… yah apa boleh buat demi nobel…"

"Enak sekali ya si Boss hanya tinggal melihat perkembangannya.. sementara kita yang harus repot." Sambung pekrja lain diselinggi oleh helaan nafas pekerja lainnya.

"sudah… sudah… inikan juga idenya Boss"

"tapi tetap saja… yang bekerja pun juga kita… yang melakukan percobaan ini kan kita bukan boss…"

"Ah sudalah lupakan itu. yang penting dapat imbalannya kan? kebetulan sekali sudah jam istirahat kalian bukan? Ah lebih baik kalian istirahat untuk shift selanjutnya."

"ah! Ya sudah, kalau begitu tolong jaga sebentar ya! kami istirahat dulu."

Suara langkah kaki pun berderap dengan teratur pun terdengar begitu jelas, Lama kelamaan bunyi derap langkah kaki itu pun menghilang. Suara pintu yang ditutup pun juga terdengar. 'hmmm… sepertinya sekarang saat yang aman…' pikir Xanxus sambil mencoba untuk membuka ventilasi udara itu dari dalam. Cukup susah juga ternyata.

Xanxus pun mengankat lempengan besi itu dengan hati hati. Menaruhnya ke samping kanan. Akhirnya Ia dapat merasakan kebebasan setelah lama bertiarap menyulusuri ventilasi udara itu.

Ia pun langsung ber-strech ria. Merenggangkan tulang belakangnya yang sakit. Mata ruby itu melihat ke arah sekitarnya.

Koridor berwarna putih cerah… bau alcohol yang menyengat. Seperti rumah sakit saja… tak seperti tampak luar dari distrik 10 yang angker dan kumal. Di dalamnya seperti rumah sakit.

Trrrrrt trrrrrt trrrrrrt.

Handphonenya kembali bergetar. Pasti sms dari bocah tiara itu.

[Bel]

[bos ? sudah masuk? Itu koridor 9. squalo ada di ruang 3. penjagaan disana lebih ketat lagi]

'Penjagaan ketat? Khh benar benar merepotkan saja..' gerutu Xanxus dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan menuju koridor putih itu. melihat kiri dan kanan. Menyusurinya sampai akhirnya Xanxus menemukan sebuah pintu yang seperti ada di ruang operasi dokter dan itu terkunci. Sepertinya kini ia harus memakai semacam ID card untuk membuka pintu besi tersebut.

"HEI KAU SIAPA? PENYUSUP!" Seru seorang karyawan yang kebetulan lewat.

Benar benar merepotkan pikir Xanxus. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung menendang dagu orang itu sampai-sampai orang itu jatuh terhempas dan pingsan sebelum orang itu memencet tombol alarm yang ada di dinding koridor.

Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus. Xanxus dapat menyamar menjadi salah satu karyawan disana. Xanxus langsung menanggalkan jaket lab putih dari pria yang pingsan itu, mengambil ID cardnya, lalu menyeret nya, dan menguncinya di dalam gudang barang yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

Kini pemuda itu benar benar sudah mirip dengan karyawan sekitar sana. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang kelihatan lebih dewasa dari anak seumuran lainnya, benar-benar penyamaran yang sempurna.

Tas Ransel Coklatnya ia letakan di dalam gudang itu juga, menyembunyikannya diantara kardus kardus yang bertumpuk agar tak ketahuan oleh orang lain jika membuka gudang tersebut. Hanya berbekal PDA dan handphone untuk berkomunikasi dengan Bel, Pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai mencoba ID cardnya ke pintu tersebut.

CLICK!

Hmmm… gudang? Ruang mesin? Yang jelas ruangan itu sangat gelap namun ada percikan2 bunga api sedikit. Kalau dilihat-lihat. Ada suara seperti generator, mungkin ini ruang mesinnya.

Pemuda Itu berbalik arah menyusuri Koridor yang sama dengan arah berlawanan. Ruang 3… entah kenapa Xanxus memiliki feeling yang bagus dan sekaligus feeling yang jelek …

-xxXXXxx-

Melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sembilan, Xanxus pun menemukan sebuah pintu lagi. Beda dengan pintu yang ia lihat di ujung koridor sebelumnya, kini tak ada ID card… artinya pintu ini bebas dimasuki oleh pekerjanyaataupun orang luar.

Belum saja Xanxus mendorong pintu itu, Sudah ada orang yang berkalang kabut menerobos pintu itu.

"Sial!" umpat orang itu sambil berlari tergesa-gesa "Oy! Kau yang disana! Lebih baik kau Bantu aku!" seru orang itu pada Xanxus…

Sebenarnya ia tidak suka disuruh ini itu, namun dalam kasus ini lain lagi. Daripada Penyamarannya terbongkar, lebih baik Ia berlari di belakang karyawan itu. Karyawan itu langsung masuk ke ruangan gelap yang tadi Xanxus masuki.

'Jadi ini bukan ruang mesin?' Batin Xanxus.

Pemuda itu segera menyalakan Saklar. Kini ruangan itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Berisi beberapa mesin dan.. sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti alat pengatur frekuensi yang ada di auditorium Namimori High.

"Sial… tegangannya kembali seperti ini…" decak karyawan tersebut. Sambil mengotak ngatik alat tersebut.

"Hei kau! Karyawan baru ya?" tanya karyawan itu tanpa melihat ke arah Xanxus.

"hmmm." Jawab Xanxus singkat.

"Pantas saja… kalau begitu lebih baik kau jaga ruang 3 saja sana! Tak jauh dari pintu itu. Disini kau tak dapat membantu banyak… Ah iya! panggilkan karyawan yang lain! Aku butuh bantuan!" ujar karyawan itu. matanya masih berkutat dengan alat tersebut entah apa yang ia lakukan. mengotak ngatik mesin tersebut sambil melihat ke arah monitor-monitor yang ada di sekelilingnya.

'Ruang 3? Bukankah itu tempat squalo?' pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

-xxXXXxx-

KlIP!

Pemuda itu memasukan ID cardnya ke slot yang tersedia. Sejauh ini semua rencananya berjalan dengan baik dan mulus.

KREEEEETT

Pintu besi itu pun terbuka dengan tanda lampu hijau yang menyala pada bagian atasnya. Ruang 3, Ruang yang penuh dengan bau alcohol yang menyengat seperti ruangan lainnya. Penuh dengan mesin mesin aneh.

"Hei… pria di ruang mesin itu memanggil kalian, katanya dia butuh bantuan yang serius." Seru Xanxus dengan suara yang agak lebih di beratkan, yang juga merupakan salah satu bentuk penyamarannya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Xanxus pun masih berada di ambang kebingungan untuk masalah ini. '

Apa sepenting itukah masalahnya?' pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu. hmmm ruangan yang esentrik. Banyak mesin mesin bermonitor yang berisi statiska tentang sesuatu, dan kabel-kabel yang berserakan disana sini.

Mata Merah Xanxus pun menyorot sesuatu yang aneh…

"Squalo? Kau… kenapa?" gumamnya. Pupil matanya mengecil, wajahnya menjadi pucat, seperti baru melihat sesuatu yang itu memang kenyataan… yang dilihat Xanxus memang hal yang mengerikan. Anaehnya saja ada orang yang mau menerima ide gila ini…

Tubuh pemuda silver yang terhubung oleh beberapa selang dan kabel. Terbaring lemas begitu saja tanpa busana. hanya sehelai kain saja yang menyelimuti bagian bawah android itu.

"Squalo!" seru Xanxus menghampiri pemuda berambut silver itu, menguncangkan pundak android itu sambil memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Belum ada jawaban juga dari pemuda yang masih terbaring tanpa nyawa itu.

"Sial… Hooooiiii! SQUALO!" kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu berteriak. Mengharapkan sebuah respon kecil dari pemuda android itu.

"Xan.. Xus ?" suara kecil itu pun terdengar di telinga Xanxus. pemuda berambut silver memanggil namanya. Android itu mulai membuka matanya. Sorot mata abu abunya kini tak bersinar seperti biasa. Tak ada kehidupan dalam mata Squalo. Benar benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya Squalo. Matanya setengah terbuka menatap mata ruby Xanxus.

"Sampah bodoh… membiarkan mereka menculikmu…" ujar pemuda yang satu lagi sembari mencoba untuk menlepaskan beberapa selang dari tubuh android itu.

"…" mata pemuda berambut silver itu kembali menutup. Sepertinya ia benar tak punya semangat untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

"sial… memangnya kau tak mau menghirup udara bebas lagi ya?" ujar Xanxus sembari melepaskan beberapa selang lagi dari tubuh android itu.

"Kumohon… Xanxus.. tinggalkan aku… aku sudah sadar…" lirih pemuda itu. "aku hanyalah sekedar android buangan…" sambungnya lagi.

"Oi! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? sampah?" bentak Xanxus sambil menguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu lebih kencang. Sementara pemuda yang satu lagi tak menanggapi perkataan Xanxus. ia hanya diam saja menerima semua ocehan Xanxus.

"Apa kau tau kau itu adalah manusia?" gertak Xanxus.

Mata abu-abu Squalo kembali terbuka. "manusia?" Lirihnya lemah kemudian terkekeh kecil seperti orang gila. "Mana mungkin? Hah? Aku hanya android buangan.. mana mungkin?" ujarnya.

Kata kata squalobaru saja membuat pemuda berambut hitam marah. Mengertakan giginya, tangannya melayang…

PLAAAAKKK…

Xanxus menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, demi kebaikan Squalo juga ia mengunakan cara ini. Ia menampar pipi kanan pemuda android itu.

"KAU MEMANG TAK MAU HIDUP LAGI? SADARLAH KAU ITU MANUSIA! BUKAN ANDROID." Bentak Xanxus tepat di depan pemuda itu, raut wajahnya kali ini benar benar serius. Ia merasa kesal, marah, dan rasanya ia ingin menonjok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya karena kebodohan semata…

Mata abu abu Squalo hanya membelalak tak mengerti dengan omongan Xanxus. "hah?"

Masih dibakar oleh amarahnya langsung saja ia peluk pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda android itu hanya dapat kaget. Belum mendapatkan penjelasan apa pun langsung dipeluk begitu saja. Tangan Xanxus mulai menyisiri rambut silver Squalo.

"A-A..Apa? ada apa?" tanya Squalo lemah masih kebingungan.

"Dasar sampah bodoh!" lirihnya. Nafas berat Xanxus sukses mengenai telinga Squalo, membuat android itu mendesah tak nyaman. Mengeliat di dalam dekapan Xanxus. berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda yang memeluknya. Namun apa daya? Ia sangat lemah saat ini, dengan tenaganya kini mungkin Xaaxus saja tak dapat merasakan dorongannya.

Namun justru Xanxus melonggarkan dekapannya. Mengankat dagu Squalo agar mereka berdua dapat menatap satu sama lain. Mata merah Xanxus yang bersinar berbahaya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Squalo yang tak bersinar sama sekali.

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya squalo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"kenapa? Kau melakukan sampai sejauh ini… Aku bukan siapa-siapa…" lirih Squalo.

Sambil menyeringitkan alisnya, Ia langsung mengankat dagu squalo dan

Kiss

Bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Intinya mereka berciuman, Mata squalo hanya dapat mengatakan ia tak percaya dengan hal ini. Namun, jauh di dalam hati pemuda berambut silver itu, Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya kini. Dalam dekapan Xanxus.

Pemuda itu pun menarik dirinya menyudahi ciumannya. Melihat ke arah Squalo yang hanya menatap Xanxus kosong namun dalam matanya kini ada setitik sinar kehidupan. Muka pucatnya kini memerah bagaikan tomat.

"ciuman itu…" lirihnya kecil

"'Kenapa aku ke sini…" sambungnya Xanxus menundukan kepalanya. Semburat merah pun juga ada di wajahnya. Hanya saja ia menyembunyikannya agar ia tak terlihat gugup di depan Squalo.

"Ja.. jadi itu?" tanya Squalo. Masih dalam pelukan Xanxus, ia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menguburkan wajahnya ke dada Xanxus. terdengar isak tangis darinya. Jemari Xanxus kembali menyusuri rambut Squalo yang panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"jadi kau mau kabur bersama ku?" tanya Xanxus lagi. Squalo hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai jawabannya. Entah Ia merasa bahwa ciuman tadi benar-benar mengingatkannya lagi pada masa lalunya dulu

Namun Squalo kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Xanxus. menatap pemuda itu. mata Abu-abu squalo sekarang sudah kembali seperti normal. "kalau begitu, Ayo…" ujarnya malu-malu.

Muka Xanxus kembali memerah. Bukan karena perkataan Squalo atau pun tingkah lakunya.

"Setidaknya kau butuh pakaian. Ka-kau memalukan sekali…" Ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia pun meninggal kan pemuda android itu sendiri, berjalan ke arah tempat gantungan jas lab pekerja disana.

"?" Squalo kembali bingung dengan perkataan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

'memalukan?' tanya squalo dalam hati. Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Squalo masih belum dapat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Squalo. Namun saat Ia melihat Kebawah…

"!"

Muka semerah apel

Jaw drop

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau!" teriak Squalo. Terdengar juga isak tangis kecil dari teriakannya itu. Xanxus pun melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih yang ia temukan (merasa kemeja itu juga cukup bersih) ke arah Squalo.

"Pakai itu…" ujar nya.

"Dasar mesum…" balas Squalo jengkel memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah apel itu. tangan kanannya mengambil kemeja putih lengan panjang yang Xanxus lemparkan. Sementara tangan kiri memegang dadanya… Jantung mekanikalnya berdetak sangat kencang, lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Oy! Kita harus cepat kabur!" ujar Xanxus dengan nada yang sedikit gugup

"Hah?"

"Dari tadi kita sudah diawasi…. Sial…" sambung Xanxus sambil menendang camera pengawas yang terselip diantara mesin mesin dan kabel. Benar-benar kamuflase yang bagus. "Sial! Mereka mungkin sudah tahu akan hal ini" umpat Xanxus dalam hati.

"Semoga saja bel telah menyadap kamera pengawas mereka" harap Xanxus. Namun… harapan pemuda itu meleset. Seketika Alarm pun berdengung memenuhi isi ruangan itu. sinar merah yang

Squalo pun cepat cepat mengancingi kemeja yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu. tangan seketika ditarik oleh Xanxus, menerobos pintu itu dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan saat Xanxus masuk ke ruangan itu.

TBC~

-xxXXXxx-

Sepertinya kali ini nge update SIS dulu… heheheh map ya semua yang nungguin TSE… Draft yang ditulis ketinggalan di locker skul hehehhe ^^

Ahahaha rasanya chapter kali rada gajhe sangat y? =_= arisu sih ngerasa sangat gajhe… hm… mungkin cara penulisan Arisu yang masih rada error dan belum ngikutin kaidah yang benar… jadi klo ada yang mau tanya ya tanya aj.. Arisu usahain bales, soalnya si modem akhir-akhir ini jadi mulai ngadet lagi DX

Review? Onegai?

Sankyuu for R&R minna!^^


End file.
